Nightmare Memories
by Youko-Kali
Summary: Memories of Kurama's are resurfacing but they seem to be warped around. A new enemy has appeared and has the ability to shape peoples memories. KuraHiei, YuKei, KuwaYuk. Mentions of rape and abuse. Yaoi.
1. First Day

Kali: HEY! THis is my second fan fic so go easy one me! Unfortunitly I don't own YYH... if I did Hiei and Kurama would never see natural light again as being they would be locked in my ever dark room ^^; Any way Please read this and I thank Samantha for being my muse!  
  
Kurama: I really think some one should steal Kali's computer....  
  
Hiei: Why don't you? You are the greatest theif in Makai...  
  
Kurama: She warded me from the computer... as you can see...  
  
Hiei: *Note his noe extra spiky and frizzy hair. Growls at Kali*  
  
Kali: Oo *Runs off leaveing you to read*  
  
~ =Thoughts  
  
* =Flashback or memory clip (Same thing? O.o?)  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It hurt. I was enveloped in darkness with only the blinding flashes of pain to light my way back to living. My tiny hands held my head as my eye lids fluttered open., the world only blurred colors. My little hands ran threw my shoulder length, silky, silver hair, slicked with blood. My head hurt so bad it felt like it would split open... Wait... It already did. What happened?  
  
I remember laughter but when I opened my eyes I saw a monster and then it went black and I felt great pain. All I could do now was brace against this rock and get up. I can smell blood, but who does it belong to? Me? My ears are back in pain and my tail aches terribly. I can hear cries... Mother? Why does she cry so? My feet brought me to the clearing.  
  
Yes! THis was where we plated before the beast... What happened to them? We were playing and then we napped... I see them now! They lie so still, but why? One, her orange fur is red... That can't be right... Why does father glare at me so? Did I do this? His next words sting me, "THis is your fault! Look what you did to your sisters!" Mother yells at him now, telling him that I was hurt myself and that I wasn't the attacker.  
  
What is happening!? The other, her gold fur, so much like mothers, much like the first is stained red. They both lie so still... Mother blings to Amara, her face wet with tears and sisters blood... Blood? That can't be why father looks so sad at me for the first time. They can't be dead, they can't! I can see snow, falling to cover up this slaughter of children. Their blood staining the flakes, my mothers face... My hands...  
  
.:*:.  
  
Kurama bolted up right in his bed, emerald orbs wide. His body damp woth sweat and his chest heaving with heavy breaths. His hands hesitantly running threw his silky red hair, expecting to feel blood, his head split, but nothing but the silky feel of hair comes. ~A nightmare? Yes... But it was so real...~ Kurama's hand fell to his lap, his eyes slidding shut. This was a first. He thought he had forgotten this long ago, but obviously his youko side was determined to remind him.  
  
He sighed and glaced at the clock beside him, it read 5:06. "No way I'm going to be able to sleep again..." With a small sigh, the red head listed himself from his bed and stepped to the window. He wore no shirt but had on silky pajama bottoms. Placing his head upon his hand and leaning on the sill he stared out the window for what seemed like ages. His green eyes hazed over in thought. What he wouldn't give to hold his itoshii to him and break free from the memories of his nightmare.  
  
The thought of the little red eyed demon brought a smile to his lips. It had taken alot of hinting and patience before they had finally told each other of their feelings. Hiei had been so hesitant Kurama had thought that he was hearing things at first. Kurama glanced at the clock again, ~6:09? I've been thinking for that long?~ He quirked a grin as he slipped into the bathroom for a shower, memories of his itoshii still in his head.  
  
He stepped from the shower not long after, toweling his damp hair. As he gazed into the mirror he blinked and staggared back. For a moment he saw Youko Kurama in the mirror, not Suiichi. He sighed, thoughts of his dream coming back. He shoved it away as he toweled himself dry and stepped into his room and pulled on his school outfit. He glanced at his clock again. 6:41, plenty of time.  
  
He quickly brushed his hair and grabbed his books. He bounded down the stairs lightly and stepped into the kitchen, giving a bright smile to Shori an dkissing her on the cheek as she handed him his breakfast. He sat at the tabel across from her, talking before saying his goodbye and stepping out the door.  
  
The change in his mood was almost immediate, his smile turning into a thoughtful frown, his eyes dulling slightly. *"This is your fault! Look at what you did to your sisters!"* He sighed, the shout echoing over and over in his mind. The scent of blood seeming to engulf him, things painted in red. He nearly started when he looked down at his "red", if you could call it that, uniformed covered arms. He sighed once more his head beginning to ache.  
  
Kurama never noticed the black shadow watching him from the trees as he thought over the dream. Something about the way those memories played out just wasn't right. The voice of the adult male kitsune was deeper then he remembered, and never once during the dream did he see the eyes of the female. Lastly the blood on his hands should of been his own, smelt like that of the two bloody female kits.  
  
In his distance from demon childhood he must have been messing up his memories. He was broken from his thoughts when the sharp shouts, greetings, and the dull roar of talking reached his ears. He blinked when he relized he was infront of his school. He heard the shout of his name and quickly stepped threw the school gates to see his friends.  
  
"See you in class Suiichi!" Kurama gave a smile finally waving off the last of his classmates and pulled open his locker. He grabbed his books and slammed the locker shut just as teh warning bell rang. As he entered his first class he saw and older lady subbing for the English exam and students snickering to themselves and preparing projectiles. With a sigh Kurama flopped into his seat, ~This is going to be a long day.~  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So how was it? R&R please! If you must flame meh make sure its ramen compatible ^^;  
  
Kurama & Hiei: -_-' 


	2. New Mission

Kali: I'm not gonna wait for reviews! *Cackles* All my friends said it was good and I get one that siad it was boreing but *Shruggs* Its understandable for her to say that. Any way... READ ON MY FRIENDS!  
  
Nuria: Why am I here?  
  
Kali: Cause I need company and your parents(Kurama and Hiei) will kill me if they find out I'm considering a lemon?  
  
Nuria: Whats a lemon? (Mind you Nuria ish a 4 year old youko/fire/ice demoness)  
  
Kali: X.x Mabey when your older...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The bell rang signalling the end of the day. The students grabbed their books and quickly fled their classrooms. Kurama shoved his books into his bag and made his way to his locker. He smiled and nodded as students called out goodbyes. He quickly pulled what he needed from his locker and walked out of the school. He carefully avoided his fan club as he stepped along the sidewalk lost in pleasent thought.  
  
Kurama's smile had brightened slightly when he felt a familar dark ki enter his senses. He wasn't suprised when his friend had appeared from out of no where, walking beside him, "We have a mission, Fox." Kurama nodded, his eyes hardened. "Where are we meeting?" He asked softly as he and Hiei kept walking, neither of them looking at each other. "The brats." Kurama chuckled at the newest deemed nick name for Koenma.  
  
Kurama gave Hiei a set of puppy dog eyes as he asked him, "Mind giving me a lift itoshii?" Hiei gave him a half heart glare and all that he said was, "Hn." They soon disappeared as Hiei flitted off towards Reikai.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Koenma had been pacing back and forth furiously on his desk when the 4 tentai arrived, sucking on his pacifier harshly. Yuusuke and Kuwabara let out snickers at the sight of the troubled baby prince, but Kurama and Hiei didn't look so thrilled, though Hiei was tempted to throw out a taunt he bit it back. Now wasn't the time to be pulling Koenma's chain if he was this troubled. Kurama and Hiei waited silently for the pacing demi-god to notice them. Koenam blinked suprised, "We have trouble! There is a new demon about and it has to be taken care of NOW."  
  
Yuusuke rolled his eyes, "Sense when have any of our missions NOT had a demon we needed to get rid of?" Koenma only growled at the boys comment before continuing. "His name is Crevan. He is a dream controlling demon, that much we know. We have yet to much more info. We don't know a motive but we know that he takes peoples memories and places them into dreams."  
  
Koenma paused. He glanced about the room making sure that every one was listening. When he felt that he had the groups attention he went on, "If the memory he finds isn't tramatizing enough he will warp it about in subtle ways to make the dreamer feel guilty, angry, jelous, depressed, any emotion dealing with self torment or harm to others. Eventually the person who is receiving these dreams causes some sort of death, weather its to themselves or others. As you can see this is a problem."  
  
The group frowned before Kurama spoke up, "Is this only humans or demons aswell?" Koenma nodded slightly as he thought, "We have received several cases involving demons that have lost it and caused mass distruction, luckily none of those demons were in the human world, and I pray it stays that way." Just as he finished the sentence Botan scurryed in, "Koenma-sama! We have found a picture." Koenma stopped his foot lightly, "Well give it to me!" Botan pulled a photo from the sleeve in her kimono.  
  
She pulled out a picture of a onyx skinned man. He had eyes of bright silver and hair that was of a icey blue hue. He wore a black cloak and from the low collar you could see a dark grey shirt of some sort benith the black cloak. His eyes were cold and evil, light grey scars marked his face, his eyes especially. From what veiw they got of the torso the man looked very skinny and gangly. Kuwabara snorted, "Sure looks like a whimp to me." He shut up when he recieved the end of a few glares and stern looks.  
  
Yuusuke pocketed the picture, "Where are we supposed to find him then?" Koenma fidgeted lightly, "We have yet to find a location. He is a master as stealth and as you can see he blends well with shadows." Hiei glared coldly at Koenma, "Where do we look then sense you have yet to give us anything sorces to locate." Koenma pouted slightly at the onslaught of glares and comments, "The best I can provide is the information on the victums." He handed then two small sets of folders.  
  
One set contained 20 files of human victums, the other set 7 files of demon victums. Before Koenma could give out any further instruction George shuffled in with another stack of folders about a foot high, "Koenma-sama! Koenma-sama! There has been a sudden out burst of more victums! I pulled out their files Koenma-sama!" Every one whinces at the shrill yelling of the Oni.  
  
Koenma sighed and flipped threw the folders appsently tossing them at Yuusuke, "I suggest you split up. Two of you taking the demons and 2 taking the humans." Kurama and Hiei immidiatly took the files of the demons from Yuusuke who was more then happy to let them go, Keiko would be pretty pissed if Yuusuke had to leave Nenginki again, it would be bad enough telling her he would be on a mission for the week end or longer.  
  
Yuusuke sighed and took the files, putting them under his arm. He waved over his shoulder as he walked out of Koenma's office, "Ja!" Kurama glanced down at Hiei as Kuwabara barreled after Yuusuke, "Shall we get started?" Hiei just nodded before a portal was opened for the two to go to Makai.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Kurama stepped from the portal, Hiei closely following. The red head gave a small smile and took a deep breath, he had missed the forest smells of Makai. He glanced threw the folders with Hiei. None of the demons shown had any true relation, some having similar powers or class, but it all seemed random. None got above a low A class demon or had any special rank in any armies or such. Some of the demons were clan members, some weren't.  
  
The two demons made their way threw Makai, checking the death sites and homes of each demon, but nothing. There were no clues left behind as to why Crevan would attack the demons, none of them seemed particularly wealthy and those that had a good stash had nothing stolen from them. They searched the lands all day and found nothing. Finally giving up on the search for the day the two demons found a small area to camp out.  
  
Kurama smiled kissing Hiei lightly on the lips, "You tired?" Hiei quirked a small smirk at the kistune before wrapping his arms around Kurama and pulling the youko down to sleep. Kurama chuckled, "I'll take that for a yes." Kurama curled around Hiei slightly before they drifted off.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Yuusuke growled as him and Kuwabara entered the just finishing up with the last file. It was well past dinner time and the two were starving, "Nothing! Not a darn thing! I swear, you'd think he would have some motive! Damned demons why can't they cause trouble in Makai on tuesday's or something instead of Fridays and STAY in Makai!" Kuwabara started off on a tangent, going until Yuusuke punched him in the gut and placed him in a head lock taking his anger out on the poor carrot top.  
  
Kuwabara flopped down in the grass. It was getting late and they still had to meet up with Botan to check up on any new files. Yuusuke kicked Kuwabara and pulled the boy up. They walked to Genki's temple, grudgingly trudging up the steps. It seemed like such a terrible chore until Yuusuke hear Yukina call them, "Kuwabara-Kun? Yuusuke?" Immidiatly Kuwabara seemed to perk up and he bounded up the stairs, 3/4 of the way to Yukina the big oaf tripped.  
  
Yuusuke sweatdropped as the carrot top fell face first on the hard steps, "Kuwabaka", Yuusuke muttered. Yukina had rushed to Kuwabara and helped him up, blinking confused as Kuwabara turned bright red, "Are you ill Kuwa-kun?" Kuwabara grasped her hands lightly, "I am only love sick for you." Yuusuke face vaulted at the lame comment and Yukine looked unsure of what to say. In the end the girl blushed and lead him up the stairs to heal the large bump on Kuwabara's head.  
  
Yuusuke bounded up the stairs, trailing after the couple into the temple. He spotted Botan and genki sitting at a low tabel in the back sipping tea. Before Yuusuke even got the words out of his mouth Botan spoke, "So far, thankfully, there are no new cases." Kuwabara gave a sigh and sat down with a heavy thump, "Good cause I'm beat!" Yuusuke nodded in agreement as he sat across from Botan. He spoke threw a loud yawn, "Any new demons?" Botan nodded lightly. "One new case, no major incidents."  
  
"Are Hiei and Kurama coming by?" Genki answered Yuusuke this time, "Tomarrow. Thought it would be better for Hiei and Kuwabara to stay apart since they will both be irritated." Kuwabara snorted at her statement, "I the Great Kuwabara Kazuma can take on that shrimp." The carrot top let out a growl as Yuusuke started snickering at the thought of Kuwabara and Hiei fighting. Yukina quirked a smile as she began healing Kuwabara's bump.  
  
Yuusuke streched lazily as Botan spoke, "Have you found any extra info?" Both boys shook their heads, "Nothin," Kuwabara mummbled under his breath. Botan sighed, "I hope Hiei and Kurama are doing better." Yuusuke nodded silently before glancing at Genki. "Basan?" Genki glanced up at him slightly irritated at his nickname for her, "Can we sleep here?" Genki nodded and Yukina led the two boys to a smaller room where she gave them blankets and pillows. They nodded their thanks as she left.  
  
Kuwabara sighed and sat down, "I wonder if Kurama and the Shrimp are going any better." Yuusuke had layed down beside him, silent for a while. Soon he rolled over on his side, his back to Kuwabara, "Lets hope so." Then the two fell silent and drifted off to sleep.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Hiei blinked, why was everything so cloudy? He could hear himself crying, but why did he sound so young? He could hear a woman shouting and other women mummering. Soon a second voice joined his cry's, this one feminine. Slowly his vision cleared a little. It was so cold and he felt wet. He blinked when he was picked up, he growled to fight back but then saw his tiny chubby hands. ~A baby!? What is going on!?~ He tried to shout in annoyance but all he did was make sounds of crying.  
  
He saw what looked like a baby Yukina also being picked up, both of them being wrapped up. Soon a tired sweaty woman was beside them, mother? She looked down at him with disgust in her eyes, clearly angry. She placed a tear gem in his wrappings and growled, "Now you will always remember the pain you caused me." She took him from the first woman and stepped from the building. She walked to the edge of the floating ice island and growled, "Be gone Forbidden Child!" With that she tossed him off.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Hiei bolted up right with a soft cry. He blinked rapidly finding himself in the forest, Kurama beside him. He panted harshly, and relaxed as he saw it was only a night mare. What in the world was that about? He remembered when his mother had cast him off. She had been crying and begging, not tossing her off himself... or mabey she really did and he had imagened her crying because he so badly wanted to say his mother had loved him. He sighed and shook his head, frowning when Kurama seemed to be having a fit full dream aswell.  
  
He frowned and shook the red head lightly, "Wake up Fox." Kurama only curled up tighter, muttering something. Hiei shook him again before Kurama bolted upright, gasping, wide eyed. Slowly the red head came into reality, "Hiei?" The koorime nodded, "What happened?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kali: XD I know I'm evil, but I want to save Kurama's second dream for the next chapter. *Cackles* I hope you find this better then the first chapter. ^^;  
  
Nuria: *Prods Kali* Why are you making them have bad dreams?  
  
Kali: The same reason I'm gonna make a lemon, FUN!  
  
Nuria: ... Well... Robbing the candy store is fun... Can I do that?  
  
Kali: ^^; Ask Hiei about that... Any way! R&R PLEASE!  
  
.:: Response to Reviews ::.  
  
Pai: WHAAA NO! *Hides from the glomp of doom* *Hiss*  
  
Hieis2dreamer: Sure thing!  
  
Sarah Lee: Thanks a bunch! *Hugs* 


	3. Bite Mark

Kali: *Schuffles around boredly* I hate school... But then again don't we all? I have no clue where this story is going and I'm making it up as I go along. ^^; Just for future flame prevents, THIS IS A YOAI STORY SO DEAL WITH IT! Thank you! XD  
  
Nuria: Dad(Hiei) Said I couldn't rob the candy story so I asked papa(Kurama)... and he said no too...  
  
Kali: Oo *Points at her brothers room* Go steal his easter candy...  
  
Nuria: Candy! *Darts off*  
  
Hiei: Baka no Kali! Now she is going to be hyper!  
  
Kali: ^^; She isn't my kid.  
  
Kurama: But its your fault I had her in the first place...  
  
Kali: *Pales* Its not like I thought turning you into a female would equal you having a kid...  
  
KUrama: *TUrns youko and pounces on Kali*  
  
Kali: *Shrieks and runs*  
  
Disclamer: I don't know them! WHA! But I DO own Crevan, Candice, Nitesh, FireMouse, Rain, and DogFight!(The last four won't be up for a while. Oo) I don't know the song its Easier to Run either. It belongs to Linkin Park ^^ GO LINKIN PARK!  
  
.:: Response to Reveiws ::.  
  
Haiku: *Kali sweatdrops at Isaac and Tori* You two need relation ship classes XD *Kurama glares wehn Tori calls him Kuramy* Don't do that...  
  
Hieis2dreamer: WHEE! GO GET EM TUGORO! Thanks!  
  
Sarah Lee: *Hugs again* THANKS! I'm getting a bit of a writters block. Oo; *Kurama and Hiei* YAY! *Kali* Wait I got a idea! *Kurama and Hiei* NO!  
  
Pai: *Bites Pai* I'm the mother of all Jello! *Hence her nickname Jello that her internet friends Kimi and Erin gave her* -_-'  
  
~ =Thought  
  
* =Flash back or memory clip  
  
// =Song Lyrics  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
//Its easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something more  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
then face all this pain here all alone//  
  
Kurama slowly relaxed and he frowned, the dream flashing threw his head quickly.  
  
//Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
  
A secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
  
Wounds so deep they'd never go away  
  
Like moving creatutes in my head  
  
For years and years they'd play//  
  
.:*:.  
  
//If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Trace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Trace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would//  
  
Slowly the world came into veiw. He was unconcious again like in the last dream but when he opened his eyes and looked at his hands they were bigger, but still to small to be a adult or even a teenage. He moaned lightly, his back hurt so badly. He slowly got up from laying on his side. AS he sat up he heard some one call his name softly, voice filled with pain and even hints of fear. He was in the alley, home? Yes it was home, he remembered they had been living there for a while, 4 years now? The horrid smell of blood entered his nose as he looked about.  
  
//Its easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something more  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
then face all this pain here all alone  
  
Some times I remember the darkness of my past  
  
Bringinng back these memories I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past//  
  
Mother? She was sitting with her knees bent, her back against the wall. Her clothes were torn, dirty, and bloody, like his were. Hair fell around his face as he bent forward to get up. The sound of his mothers clothes rustling as he got up caught his attention. He stopped and glanced over at her, she seemed fearful of him, trying to edge away. He blinked confused and looked down, there a bloody knife was by his hand. He blinked, had he hurt her? He didn't remember doing that, he never would do that too his beloved mother!  
  
//If I could take all the shame to the grave I would//If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Trace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
  
Just watching with a sigh  
  
All of this helplessness inside  
  
Pretending I don't feel this place  
  
Is much much simpiler then change//  
  
Slowly he got up his mother pulling back as he tried to whipe some of the blood from her face checking her wounds and sure enough they were a few days old, infected. She glared at him and began cursing him in the demon language. Kurama blinked at her wide eyed, why was she doing this? ~I am her only child left... I love her so dearly, why does she hate me so?~ She slapped him away and when her hand connected with his lower arm was when he jerked awake.  
  
//Its easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something more  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
then face all this pain here all alone  
  
Its easier to run  
  
If I could change I would  
  
take back all the pain I would  
  
Trace every wrong move I made I would  
  
Its easier to go  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back all the pain I would  
  
Trace every wrong move I made I would  
  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
  
I would take all the shame to the grave//  
  
.:*:.  
  
Kurama shivered, the dream was so horrid. He frowned though. He remembered the woman kitsune had gotten infections from wounds but never had he caused them as far as he remembered. He didn't remember her yelling at him or hitting him. Kurama cursed lightly when it hit him. Hiei raised a eye brow unused to the call youko cursing, "Nani?"  
  
Kurama glanced up at Hiei, "Did parts of your dreams seem off?" Now it was Hiei's turn to curse, why hadn't he thought of that before! It was that bloody demon messing with their minds. He noted though, that even though both of them had relized why their dreams were worse then they should have been they were both still upset about the dreams. Kurama frowned, "They seemed so real though... The changes blended with the dream far better then I would of thought they would have."  
  
Hiei nodded, "Probably why we didn't relize at first." Kurama stood, brushing off invisable dust particals from his clothes, "We better go see Botan now." Hiei glanced up at the sky. It was still dark but not pitch black, probably 3 or 4 in the morning. He nodded silently before both moved off into the woods towards the area where Koenma created for them to make a portal back to Nengenkai.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Kuwabara bolted up right in his makeshift bed, breathing hard and covered in a light shine of sweat. ~That dream! It was different then I remember but... Maybe...~ Kuwabara shook his head harshly, no that couldn't have been the right memory... Could it? He glanced over and saw Yuusuke still sleeping peacefully, a goofy grin on his face. Kuwabara sighed and stood, stretching, he needed a walk. Leaving their "bed room" he stepped down the shrine hall and outside.  
  
He took a deep breath of the night air and let it out slowly, relaxing his muscles. He yelped and leapt 5 feet in the air when Kurama tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Hiei smirked at the sight of the freaked ningen, holding back a comment for the moment, right now things were to serious. Kuwabara relxed and growled out, "Never do that!" He blinked as he recieved a very nasty glare from Hiei. Kuwabara glared back but Kurama stopped the two before they started to fight, "We have something very important to talk to you about."  
  
Kuwabara blinked and nodded dumbly leading the 2 inside. He walked into the room he was sharing with Yuusuke and kicked him lightly, "Hey Urameshi! Get up!" Yuusuke growled and was about to sock Kuwabara when he saw Kurama and Hiei, "Bit early isn't it?" Kurama smirked lightly at the still fuzzy headed Yuusuke, "We have to talk. Where is Botan?" Yuusuke blinked saying that he believed her to be in Yukina's room for that night. Kuwabara volenteered to wake them up but when Kurama saw the look Hiei was giving Kuwabara he suggested to let Genki do it.  
  
Genkai had been standing by the door and she nodded padding off to wake the girls, "Wait in the shrine room." The 4 boys nodded and stepped threw the halls and out side, going across the yard into the shrine room, making a semi circle, leaving open spaces for the girls. When the rest arrived Botan egarly asked the two demons. "What did you find?" Kurama and Hiei told them about how they had strange night mares, everyone noticing they never gave a clue to what the dreams where about. Kuwabara quipped in about his dream, explainging it in full detail.  
  
But then Kurama and Hiei had some other news that bothered the others. Kurama opened his shirt, pulling it off his left shoulder little showing a bite mark her the top of his chest kind of close to where his arm joined his body. Hiei pulled of his cloak and on his right shoulder on the back he had a similar bit mark. "We found these on the way to Nenginkai, both of us felt a odd stinging feeling about half way to where the portal area was." Kurama supplied a few more details.  
  
The others noticed when Kurama pointed it out that the outside of the bite marks had dark red rings, the part where the fang holes were was a large very pale purple bump, the skin seemed to be paleing. "Its some sort of poision," Kurama started, "I have a feeling it sends the victum into a deeper sleep and weakens their mind defenses allowing our demon "friend" a easier access to the victums memories." Kurama still hadn't mentioned the first dream he had where the memories were muddled.  
  
He had a feeling if he said it they would ask what was in the dreams, for more details, and he didn't feel comfortable with telling them such things. Botan looked troubled about this, especially when Kurama said he didn't know what the poision was or any of the effects, he had only been assuming on the weakening mind idea. Hiei remained silent aswell as Yuusuke, both seeming in deep thought. Kuwabara was trying to show off for Yukina and make himself look more manly.  
  
"Don't worry my dear Yukina! I, the Great Kuwabara Kazuma, shall protect you from this mind warping demon!" He kept going on about findind out about the poision and such. Hiei looked highly pissed and Yuusuke looked annoyed, Kurama wearing a amused expression. Botan stood, "I should go to Koenma about this." Genkai nodded silently, probably thinking over similar things as everyone else... well everyone else other then Kuwabara. Botan stepped out of the shrine and hopped on her oar. Every one filed out of the room as Botan flew off.  
  
Yukina insisted that Hiei and Kurama stay, going to prepare two more beds for them. Hiei seemed slightly uncomfortable but relaxed when she left. Kuwabara teased him, "What Hiei? Afraid girls will bite?" Kuwabara yelped when Hiei nearly strangled him, but Kurama pulled Hiei off after giving Kuwabara a glare of his own. Yuusuke and Kuwabara knew about the two demons. While Yuusuke was easily accepting of the two Kuwabara didn't mind but didn't miss a chance to tease Hiei about anything.  
  
Kurama and Hiei followed the other two inside. Kurama grasping Hiei's hand lightly giving him a quick kiss and a smile. Hiei smiled back, blushing almost unnoticably. Kuwabara flopped down on his bed next to Yuusuke the two boys going to sleep quickly. Kurama noted how close Yukina placed his and Hiei's beds together and he grinned. He and Hiei stayed awake for a while, talking softly every now and then about the mission. After a while Kurama curled up next to Hiei, both with their arms around each other before the two drifted off to sleep.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kali: Ugh... I my opinion that chapter was kinda boring... More Kurama agnst and evil Kuwabara. I will try to get more Hiei agnst in since I love to tourcher my favorite characters XD  
  
Nuria: *Fast asleep, finally settled from her sugar high*  
  
Kali: Kawaii! *Ruffles the black kits black hair* Hiei colors! Well... Except the green eyes. *Glomps the some how still sleeping kit*  
  
Kurama: Why do you keep messing up me and my mother?  
  
Kali: Cause its fun?  
  
Hiei: I MIGHT let you continue this story of yours if I get to kill Kuwabaka...  
  
Kali: O.o I'll have to get back to you on that one Hiei. 


	4. First Meetings

Kali: Wha! I'm running out of ideas! Time though for much blood and gore and MORE AGNST! *Cackles evilly*  
  
Kurama and Hiei: ... *Attempt to distroy the comptuer but Kali puts up a barrier for it*  
  
Kali: HA! You can never distory my authoress tools!  
  
Nuria: *Still sleeping. Is talking in her sleeping about robbing candy stores*  
  
Every one else: ^^;  
  
Disclamer: I DON'T OWN IT! Well... I own the plot.. and my original characters... But you get the idea! I don't know Faint Tribute and I don' know who its by. The lyrics might be a tad messed up because I had to listen to the song bit by bit and write what I heard.  
  
Malthanthamoree: Oo Unfortunitly I don't have a spell check and when i went threw and fixed everything and uploaded teh new version after deleting the messed up version it still had mistakes Oo  
  
Sarah: Thanks again! *Cackles at Kuwabara and pokes him*  
  
Tatooshi: ^^; Yeah I woke up witha spider bite that morning on my arm so I got the idea from that, not to mention we watched Spider Man the day before  
  
Pai: *Bites her* NO GLOMPING ME! *Kurama steals Tamal and Ava back from Pai* Give me my children back! *Hiei growls at Pai* *Kali* ^^; Poor Pai.  
  
~ =Thoughts  
  
* =Flashbacks, memory clips  
  
//= Song lyrics  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
//I am, a little bit of lonelyness a little bit of disregard   
  
Head full of complaints but I can't help the fact that every one can see these scars   
  
I am, what I want you to want, what I want you to feel   
  
But its like no matter what I do I can't convince you to just believe this is real   
  
So I let go, watching you turn you back like you always do   
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not   
  
But I'll be there cause your all that I got  
  
I can't fake, the way I did before   
  
Don't turn you back on me   
  
I won't be ignored   
  
Time won't take  
  
This image any more   
  
Don't turn you back on me   
  
I won't be ignored//  
  
I felt their hands on me. I couldn't move, frozen with fear. Why me? I'm so little... I'm not that pretty either... Their hands played with my hair... my tail. They were laughing and cracking jokes about me... about mother. They knew her... THey payed her a couple of times... mom was a prostitute, I always knew she hated it but she told me not to worry... that it was the only way to get food.  
  
//I am, alittle but insecure, a little unconfident   
  
But you don't understand I do what I can   
  
Sometimes it don't make sense   
  
I am, What you never wanted to see, but I've never had to doubt   
  
Its like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once to just to hear me out   
  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do   
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not   
  
But I'll be there cause your all that I got//  
  
I whimpered as I felt my clothes ripped away. I was bitting, kicking, clawing, anything. For every blow I made I got one back twice as hard. My head hurt really bad. Suddenly my eye lids flashed white with firey agony. He was rapping me... I hit harder but the others only laughed and kicked me. They all had their fun, leaving me before I finally passed out, slipping into a sanctuary of darkness.  
  
//I can't fake, the way I did before   
  
Don't turn you back on me   
  
I won't be ignored   
  
Time won't take  
  
This image any more   
  
Don't turn you back on me   
  
I won't be ignored//  
  
It was cold... very cold... The wind blowing on my bloody body didn't help. I felt torn, physically and spiritually. I hate them, I hate them all. I wish mother was here... She would have stopped them... stopped them from raping me... My body hurts so bad. I just want to curl up and die, but she told me... before she died, not to give up. Not to let them take me and ruin my soul.  
  
//Here me out now   
  
Your gonna listen to me like it or not   
  
Right now  
  
Here me out now   
  
Your gonna listen to me like it or not   
  
Right now//  
  
So I won't... I will lock away my feelings. I will never let some one see my pain again... But why me? I'm only 7... Mother would protect me... but she is gone... why? Is it my fault? I hurt her? I didn't protect her? She got sick... an infection... from several stab wounds in her leg... Did I make them? Why did I? Would I? I don't know...  
  
//I can't fake, the way I did before   
  
Don't turn you back on me   
  
I won't be ignored   
  
I can't fake, the way I did before   
  
Don't turn you back on me   
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't take  
  
This image any more  
  
Don't turn you back on me   
  
I won't be ignored//  
  
It hurts to much to think... mabey I should stop thinking... Mabey I should just lie here and stare at the sky forever... The forever clouded sky of Makai. Cloudy... Like everything in this God forsaken world... Inari... Watch my mother for me... Keep her safe, and happy. Tell her not to worry, I'll do as she told me, I'll stay strong. I won't let them ruin me... I won't let them see me... the real me.  
  
//I can't fake  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't take  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I wan't be ignored//  
  
.:*:.  
  
Hiei frowned down at Kurama. He had woken up a half an hour before, woken by Kurama's mummbles and shaking. Kurama even punched Hiei in his sleep about 9 minutes ago. He sighed, shaking the kitsune trying to wake him. Kurama's eyes flicked open and Hiei blinked in suprise. Kurama's emerald eyes were flecked with gold, and lots of it. His eyes looked much younger and softer then they normally did. Hiei tilted his head silently in silent question. Kurama seemed to stare past him for a moment before finally focusing on the jaganshi.  
  
Kurama frowned, running a had threw his hair, "Only a nightmare..." Hiei frowned, "A altered nightmare?" Kurama shook his head. The dream controller must have thought that dream was tramatizing enough for the kitsune. Hiei frowned, "Go look at your eyes." Kurama blinked in confusion and stood. He padded over to the bathroom looked into the mirror. He paled slightly, his eyes, they were gold! He cursed, that dream was hitting closer to home then he was enjoying.  
  
He wasn't suprised when Hiei was suddenly beside him, both staring at Kurama in the mirror. Neither one saying a thing, just silent in thought. Finally Hiei put his hand on Kurama's shoulder before turning and leaving the bathroom. Kurama apsently rubbed his eyes, as if it would rub away the gold in them. He stepped into the room after Hiei and glanced out the window. The sky was peering over the horizion. Hiei snorted at the two still sleeping boys and kicked Kuwabara in the head. Kuwabara lept up with a yelp.  
  
He swatted at Hiei and got up to pounce on the demon. Kurama smiled as the two growled at each other. Yuusuke groaned and sat up, "Isn't it too early to be fighting?" Kuwabara gave a stupid laugh, "The Great Kuwabara is always prepared for battle!" Yuusuke smirked and hit the boy hard over the head with his pillow, "Is that so?" Kuwabara yelped and turned to pounce on Yuusuke. Hiei was against the wall watching with a bored crimson gaze. Kurama smiled and moved forward to catch their attention. As he spoke his face going serious.  
  
"We need to get started." Kuwabara glanced up and then turned to Yuusuke, "I had another one of those messed up dreams again... And I have this." Kuwabara held out his hand and on it was a bite mark, exactly like Kurama and Hiei's. The two demons studied it for a moment before both deciding it was just like theirs. Yuusuke frowned and tilted his head. "Kurama, your..." Before he could continue Kurama interrupted, "I know." Yuusuke frowned, Kurama looked irritated when Yuusuke mentioned it so the boy decided to drop the subject.  
  
Kuwabara was looking Kurama over not getting what Yuusuke was talking about. He sighed and hung his head giving up. Yuusuke gave a nod to the two demons before standing and leading the group out of the temple. Yuusuke paled as the exited they temple. Blood pooled in the yard. Bodies lay every where. Most of them striped of clothes. Limbs hacked off messily leaving stumps of torn flesh, some of them having blood still gushing from the stumps. Yuusuke stared, pale at the bodies, "How could we have not heard their cries?"  
  
"That." Was all that Kurama said as he pointed to the throat of a demon. All the throats were ripped out leaving bloody holes in their place. Humans and demons littered the yard. They ranged in gender, age, and race. Hiei scanned the pile with narrowed crimson eyes, "Hn." Kuwabara looked pale aswell, the stench horrid. Some of the bodies had already begun to rot. Chunks of flesh layed about from those beings who weren't lucky enough to die in one peice. Dried flesh plasted about the area.  
  
Yukina and Genkai stepped out hearing the boys talking. Yukina gasped and paled, Genkai glared around, "Damn him..." Hiei crouched by a still intact body examining it. Kurama stared over the jaganshi's shoulder with a frown. Each body had a bite mark. Hiei stood and turned back to the others before flitting off. Kuwabara gave a growl, "Must he always do that?" Kurama shrugged, "We better follow." Kuwabara blinked and shouted. "Follow!? I don't even know what direction he went!"  
  
Kurama chuckled and pointed before stepping off. Yuusuke shook his head with a light smirk, "Only those two." He frowned and turned to Genkai. He was about to ask about all the bodies but Genkai held her hand up to stop him. "I'll take care of it." Yuusuke made a face before running off after Kurama, shouting over his shoulder, "Have fun!" Genkai rolled her eyes and glared at Kuwabara, "You going to follow them already?" Kuwabara shook his head out of his daze before nodding eagerly and running off. Genkai shook her head before moving to remove the bodies.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Hiei stepped threw the portal landing in Makai. He leapt into a tree taking the bandana from his jagan. He shut his eyes and scanned the world with his jagan. Kurama stepped through a minute later standing by the tree Hiei was in. He frowned. Soon after Yuusuke stepped through and stood beside Kurama, "So do you guys know where he is?" Hiei grunted and finally placed the bandana back his normal eyes opening again. "In a cave far to the south. Seems he wants to be found." KUrama didn't like the sound of that but Yuusuke sounded eager to go.  
  
Kuwabara stummbled through the portal finally, it closing quickly behind him. He glared at the three, "Must you always take out with out waiting?" Yuusuke grinned and began to tease the boy, Hiei glaring, and Kurama giving a tiny smile shaking his head softly. Hiei muttered something under his breath about Kuwabara being a baka. Kuwa was ready to shout back when Yuusuke growled, "Enough Kuwabaka, we have a demon to catch," Kurama looked slightly relieved, not wanting to break up ANOTHER fight between the two. Hiei just glared and flitted off.  
  
Kuwabara growled, "Why does he always do that?" Neither Yuusuke nor Kurama answered as they ran off after Hiei. Kuwabara yelped and ran after them, not wanting to be left behind again. A explosion shook the ground making Kuwabara stummble. He growled as he ragained his balance, "What the hell was that!?" he ran forward to find a smoke filled clearing. When the smoke moved away there stood Hiei, face to face with that dark skinned demon they were to find. Kurama and Yuusuke weren't to far away from the two.  
  
Yuusuke had his hand out in his spirit gun position and Kurama had his rose whip ready. Near them was a large crator but none of the three or Crevon, the dream shifting demon, were injured. The demon chuckled, he had Hiei's blade caught between his hands. Hiei looked highly pissed as Crevon spoke in a mocking tone, "Your three have such fun dreams to toy with. Kurama most of all, then Hiei. Such fun are they." The two demons glared at the demon before Hiei ripped his blade free. He lept back in a fighting stance, blade ready.  
  
In a black blur the little demon lept, blading slashing. The others watched in silence as the two fought for a minute. When they stopped the demon had a single cut on his cheek and a trickle of blood fell from Hiei's mouth. Yuusuke hissed, "I don't understand! Your ki is so weak yet Hiei can barely hit you!" Crevon smirked, "Its more then dreams that I can shape. I can alter what people see. I have tempered with the mental senses of your friend here, messing up his vision to make him hallucinate and playing with his mental sense."  
  
Kurama growled, "But how? Hiei's jagan should be able to keep you off being your low level." The demon smirked, "What do you think those bites are for? Fashion? I injected poision into you, weakening your mental state." Yuusuke hissed, "Enough of this! I have no bite so you can't play your games with me!" He leapt at Crevon fist lit with his spirit energy as he swung it hard. Crevon blurred as Yuusuke approched, but Yuusuke landed a solid blow. Crevon hissed as he slid back, leaving long trails in the ground where he slid. His silver eyes alit with anger.  
  
Hiei growled, "You can mess with my vision, but not that of my dragon..." With that the wards about his arm burned away in black and purple fire. His jagan glowed, the ground around him rummbling. Soon from about his body writhed in black flame burst his black dragon. It ripped forth with a roar. Crevon chuckled, "I may not be able to tamper with the will of the dragon... but I can tamper with the will of its user." As the Kokuryuhaa opened its mouth approching to devour the shadowy demon, Crevon held out his hand. The Kokuryuhaa moved forward and quickly stopped.  
  
Sparks flew from where the muzzle of the dragon was located. Hiei blinked in suprise and anger as his dragon turned about coming back towards him quickly. The last thing her heard before he blacked out was Kurama crying out his name.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kali: *From her hiding spot* You like it? I hope so. Bri gave meh the idea for the dragon being reflected.  
  
Kurama: ... Why did you have me raped as a kid?  
  
Kali: Cause I love tormenting you?  
  
Hiei: I'm going to kill you baka onna...  
  
Kali: ^^; Eh... You'll live?  
  
Hiei: I better...  
  
Kurama: He better....  
  
Kali: Ehehehe... *Steps back* R&R! *Runs for it again* 


	5. The Fight

Kali: *Growls* For some dumb reason ff.net wouldn't uploaded chapter 4 for a long time and it made meh angry. *Growls some more* ^^; I also got kidna of bored of the story for a while and am having trouble making up stuff for the plot. PLEASE give me ideas. I need them  
  
Kurama: ... *Glares* Whats this I hear about my tails?  
  
Kali: Huh? O... that... You'll have to wait and see with every one else! *Straps him down to a chair near by to watch. Note Hiei in the background in a similar state*  
  
Nuria: *Sleeping* ...Gummy Bears.... Die... *Drools*  
  
Everyone: Oo;  
  
Disclamier: I OWN NOTHING! Except for the plot and orginal characters... And thats about it Oo  
  
~ =Thoughts  
  
* =Flashback, memory clip  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"FASTER!" Hiei hissed as his back was met with a stinging blow of a blade. He ran faster, harder. He hated this, training day after day. Pushing him around like a slave, they called it training, he called it slavery. Either way he was too weak to fight back. They didn't bother to teach him in fire. None of them knew how to handle that. They did how every teach him to use the blade.  
  
He was hit again. Faster, harder, quieter, it was always something they wanted from him. If something was good enough something else wasn't. He hissed as he felt claws lash at his back. He pushed harder, running faster. Soon they couldn't keep up. He kept running, not stopping. Finally he stopped and turned back looking over his shoulder. He soon left going to train himself on his own, he didn't need them.  
  
The years past, fights, death, beatings, rape, tons of horrid things, being veiwed, given, and experienced by the Jaganshi. Finally he returned, after several years, to those that raised him. He approched the camp, the ground sitting and talking about a fire. Slwoly they turned, spotting him. Several ran inside teh cave, teh rest slowly backing up and walking in. Hiei sighed, once more rejected, left alone.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Kurama seethed with rage. He ran to Hiei's sigh, mostly worried about Hiei. The little Jaganshi was burnt badly. His shirt was all but scrap and his pants were barely clinging to him. He had alrge burn wounds all over his torso and face, blood slowly seeping out of his wounds. Kurama could just barely catch Hiei's ki, he was near death. Kurama slowly felt the rage building.  
  
Yuusuke blinked suprised as Kurama seemed to change. He was beside the Youko now. Kurama's hair seemed to grow slightly, then Yuusuke noticed, his hair had silver strands. Yuusuke frowned, Kurama was REALLY pissed if he was changing form. Kurama's clothes slowly began to change too, the jeans becoming thinner and white, softer. His shirt aswell. Yuusuke saw his ears began to left, slowly becoming fuzzy.  
  
The disturbing part is that the transformation was going so slow. Normally it went quick and Kurama was surrounded with white fire that had black edges. This time though Kurama was out in teh open and going slow. Soon a smaller set of Youko Kurama's ears and a smaller tail were there. Kurama's eyes were green again and large like Suiichi's and his hair still had red. Kurama seemed to be sitting between his two forms.  
  
He hissed, hsi nails longer. His voice was oddly stuck between the light tenor and the alto tone. "You'll highly regret that demon..." Crevan just laughed, Kurama wouldn't be able to sense him when he was the power of hallucination over the Youko. Kurama hissed, drawing his trademark rose whip and leapt. Yuusuke tried to call him to stop but it was useless, the Youko's fury making him deaf to calls.  
  
Yuusuke sighed, how was Kurama planning to beat the man if Crevan could make Kurama hallucinate? They needed to plan... Normally Yuusuke wasn't one to stop and think, but Hiei had rushed ahead and now the Jaganshi was dying. Kuwabara ran up beside Yuusuke grimicing at the state of Hiei. Yuusuke frowne dnad turned, placing his hand on Kuwabara's shoulder, "Give him some of your ki..."  
  
Kuwabara was about to protest but the dark look Yuusuke gave him made him shut his mouth before anything came out. Yuusuke sighed adn frowned as he watched Kurama. The Youko was slashing at empty air... hallucinating. Yuusuke cursed and called out, "Oi Kurama! That isn't him! He is far back to your left!" The Youko paused, finally listening to his friends, his ears twitching as he looked around.  
  
This poision was truely annoying, it was allowing Crevan to toy with his mind, and Kurama hated that. The Youko growled, trying his best to of how he was going to do this, his mind trying to deciper through all the fake ki's, scents, and sounds to the real ones. Kurama suddenly leapt forward, crashing through hallucinations and lashed out with his whip, taking Crevan by suprise.  
  
The dark demon hissed and leapt back, but his reaction was too late, the whip curled abount his arm, and with a swift jerk, Kurama cut off the lower part of his right arm. Crevan let out a howl of pain and anger. He hissed and held on his hands. The same barrier appeared, the one that reflected Hiei's dragon. For a moment all was still when suddenly it expanded. Kurama cursed as it slammed into him.  
  
He was pressed against as it shoot out, slamming Kurama into anything in his path. Yuusuke cursed and fired his spirit gun at it, forgetting that it reflected energy and elements. Yuusuke yelped as it came back, the barrier quickly following. Kuwabara started to run before remembering Hiei and bolting back to get the jaganshi. Kurama dug his claws into the barrier, shocks of electricity sparking about him.  
  
Yuusuke glanced over his shoulder paleing and running faster as the spirit gun was gaining very fast, the barrier aswell. Soon though it was upon him. Yuusuke yelped as it slamed into him. He whinced as it burned his body, his clothes eeming to melt onto his skin at parts, then burning off completly. Soon though the asult stopped. Kurama bara had been shocked and pushed by the barrier alittle ways but he was fairly alright.  
  
Yuusuke fell forward on his knees panting slightly. He had out run the barrier, but not his spirit energy. He whinced, his back felt tight and sore, burning at even the slightest movment of air. He slowly pushed hismelf up adn turned, hoping to spot why it had stopped. When looking through the barrier everything inside was tinted light blue and had fuzzy details. Yuusuke couldn't see Kurama through it though.  
  
Kurama hissed as he was pressed against a rock. He felt his bones shift, the rock behind in straining. He felt a tiny drop of blood tricke out of is mouth. He shut his eyes and let his ki flow into the ground, if he couldn't go through the barrier he would just go under it. His ki flowed into peices of grass inside the barrier, they quickly grew at the will of the Youko and shot forward, towards Crevan with blinding speed.  
  
The dark demon hissed and stepped to the side, being speared in the side by a grass blade which twisted and ripped from his side. Stummbling back Crevan gave a cry of pain. The barier flicked and disappeared, letting Kurama fall forward from the rock. Crevan gave a snarle and hissed, "Damned detectives... You'll regret this... I can promis you that." With that he seemed to surrounded himself with black smoke before he disappeared.  
  
Yuusuke gave a sigh and sat down on the grass, whincing as he jarred his back. Kurama stood and slwoly made his way over, wipping hte blood from his chin. He didn't want Yuusuke to et concerned over him, Hiei was more important at the moment. He made his way slowly over to Kuwabara, Yuusuke soon making his way over aswell. Kurama frowned taking Hiei from Kwuabara looking over the fire demon carefully.  
  
Yuusuke frowned, looking over Kurama's shoulder, "Is he going to be okay?" Yuusuke had noticed teh flicker in Kurama's ki, but didn't think to much about it, most of his worries on the dying Hiei. Kurama sighed and frowned, "He needs healing, soon." Yuusuke glowered slightly, that Crevan person was a real pain in tha ass, that was for sure. The man had powers to control your senses and could relfect attacks, and noe that Kurama had shown him a weakness with his barrier Yuusuke figured Crevan would try to mend that too.  
  
Kuwabara nodded slightly. he carefully took Hiei from Kurama, not wanting to arrouse any un-needed anger from the still raging Youko. Yuusuke smiled and patted Kurama, who gave a whince. Yuusuke frowned, "You okay?" Kurama grummbled that he was fine under hsi breath, standing and making his way after Kuwabara. Yuusuke shrugged and with a whince ran off after the two. He prayed that Crevan's injuries would make him pause his killing spree for a while.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Yukina's hands glowed softly with a blue light. Slowly the light flowed over Hiei's form, the burns began to fade to small red marks. Yukina wanted to heal him further but it seemed that Kurama and Yuusuke were also in need of healing. Hiei's wounds were fairly minor, what he needed the most was a good rest. She turned to the others. Yuusuke was laying on his stomach on a thin blanket of the floor cursing and yelling, "DAMN IT HAG! Stop jabbing me with you stupid finger!" Genkai's only response was a roll of the eyes.  
  
She was applying herbs to Yuusuke's back to help the burns and heal the gapping cuts on hsi back. Yukina smiled slightly, amused by Yuusuke and Genkai. Feeling Genkai had everything under control she turned to Kurama who was sitting by the couch that held Hiei. She crouched before him watching him curiously. Kuwama was still stuck between his two forms. He had shocked Yukina, Genkai, and Botan when he came back.  
  
They were used to seeing his youko form, but never a mix of the both. She had to admit it was a beautiful mix of the two, the long silky two tones hair, the large child like green eyes and a smalelr version of the Youko's ears and tails. Botan was tempted to pounce on him and tweak his ears and shout kawaii, but she knew it wasn't the best time for such things, maybe later, if Kurama was in a very good mood. Kurama glanced up at the ice maden before him.  
  
Yukina smiled slightly, she could see hidden concern in Kurama's eyes, his personality and even his voice was a mix of the ningen and youko. He wasn't hiding his emotions as much and was slightly more talkative, though his voice was stuck between the alto and tenor. Kurama knew what she wanted so he remained still as she carefully undid his tunic and felt his slides slightly. Kurama whince slightly and gritted his teeth as she jarred a rib.  
  
Yukina frowned and Yuusuke sulked, "I thought you said you were fine, big liar." Kurama smirked slightly at Yuusukes almost childish tone. Genkai's reponse was to jab hima gain. Yuusuke yelped, "Hey! Stupid old lady..." Yuusuke grummbled out the last part. Yukina poked and prodded Kurama's sides and stomach softly for a while. Finally she sat back, "One of your ribs is cracked, and you get a few burns and cuts, nothing to bad, the rib crack is minor."  
  
Yuusuke glowered at Kurama, "OH yeah, thats nothing." Kurama gave Yuusuke a playful glare and Yuusuke glared back teh sme. Yukina held back a giggle as she began using her powers to heal Kurama. Kuwabara sighed, sulking cause Yukina was ignoring him to heal the others. After a moment he spoke, "What are we going to do? We should get him before he heals." Yuusuke nodded, "I agree." Kurama frowned slightly, "But how do we find him?"  
  
Botan grinned and whipped out the demon radar watch. Yuusuke sweatdropped slightly, "Eh, Botan?" Botan blinke dnad looked down at him, "What is it now Yuusuke?" Yuusuke tilted his head slightly as he asked the question, "Don't you need a hair or something to use it?" Kuwabara groaned and Kurama frowned deeper. Botan sweatdropped and put it back in her pocket. "Forgot that..." Yuusuke sighed and was about to ask something else when Koenma came in.  
  
Koenma was in his teenager form. Yuusuke grinned, but before he could tease the Demi-God he gave his reason for coming, "Shizuru, Shori, and Keiko all have recently gotten bite marks... They are infected...."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kali: MUAHAHAHAHA! *Goes into coughing fit* Behold my evil authoress powers of doom! *Kali pales as she notes Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yuusuke all drawing or making weapons to kill her* O.O Gomen?  
  
Hiei: *Smirks as Kali runs of screaming and being chased*  
  
Nuria: *Grummbles in sleep* stupid shop keepers..... candy....now...  
  
Everyone: She really needs to wake up.  
  
Kali: *RUns past* R&R!!! *Zips by* 


	6. Apprehension

Kali: Wow... I finished 5 in one day. XD I think I'm getting over my writters block. Oo Its 7/9/03 at the moment and its 8:23 *Cackles*  
  
Kurama: Why must you do this?  
  
Kali: Cause its fun? RATS! I can't start this one with a dream like I did the rest... I could make one for Hiei I guess... But I ran out of material... WAIT NO I GOT ONE!  
  
Hiei: ...  
  
Kali: *Cackles* Now I can start it with another dream!  
  
KUrama: About?  
  
Kali: Not telling!  
  
Kurama: *Glares*  
  
Disclaimer: the custumary disclaimer. I don't own them, but I own the plot, Kurama's special element(You'll see later) and all the original characters. If I owned them Kurama and Hiei would probably quit, run away, or kill themselves... ^^; I'm abusive, what can I say?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was that damned spirit detective again... He was here to stop me from getting the 3 reikai treasures. He was mistaken though, I would never lose, he was nothing but a megar human. Yuusuke was his name... nothing but one of Koenma's little pawns. It was time to end this fight. "Whats that? You want me to decide?" I gave a laugh and leapt down.  
  
I held out my hand and blade blade came to it. I grasped the hilt and ran forward swiftly. Soon I placed the blade before me, expecting it to sink into his flesh... it sank into flesh alright... But not his. Suddenly blood was thrown into my jagan making me stagger back. I hissed and moved back dropping my blade. Rubbing my jagan I opened my eyes at the startled Spirit detectives cry.  
  
I paled, how had this happened? He wasn't supposed to be here! "Kurama!" I heard Yuusuke call out his name. This couldn't be... I was imagining things... Kurama was crouched over on his knees holding his stomach and whincing, blood trickling through his fingers. I took a small step forward... no... This wasn't happening, of corse it wasn't. Kurama's eyes slowly flickered open, his jaw clenched. He looked up at me with a small smile.  
  
Yuusuke gave me a dark look, but I didn't care. Once more I stepped forward, Kurama was my best friend, my only friend, even though I hadn't talked to him much and had yelled at him often. Once more Kurama leaned forward, his eyes squeezing shut. He gave a reasurring smile to Yuusuke, "I meant to miss the organs... Don't worry, I'll be fine." We all knew it was a lie. I could feel the eyes of Botan, that annoying spirit guide staring at us.  
  
(Oo From here on was written on 7/25/03 at about 8:50. Sorry I was on vacation and had writters block)Kurama whinced and curled in on himself slightly, clutching at his belly. Blood was seeping through his fingers, making soft a soft pattern as it hit the floor of the warehouse. Yuusuke held Kurama's shoulders, shaking him slightly. He looked to Botan for reassurance, but she had little healing power left, using what was left to keep Keiko from turning into a demon. Slowly his eyes dimmed and he drooped forward. Still I stood there frozen.  
  
Yuusuke's eyes softened, narrowing in sadness. He set Kurama down, the fox's body lifeless. He turned eyes filled with murderous rage towards me, but before he could say anything I picked up my sword, still covered in Kurama's blood and plunged it through my torso. Yuusuke let out a cry of suprise as I dropped my katana and crummpled forward, feeling my life blood seep out of my form to mingle with Kurama's on the floor. I gave a slight smile as my eyes slowly drooped shut.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Hiei bolted up. His eyes wide, his mouth opening, taking in deep breaths. His red eyes slowly came to focus and he looked about the room slowly, his muscles relaxing, one by one. Hiei was slightly started when Yukina popped into veiw, "Hiei-san! Are you alright!?" She roamed her hands over his injuries, poking them lightly. Hiei frowned slightly and shifted away, his face twisted ever so slightly in a unfomfortable expression. Hiei swatted her away slightly, "Hai, I'm fine." Soon though, Hiei noticed the lack of others in the room.  
  
Yukina and him sat alone in the room, half full now cold cups of tea sat on the table. Hiei frowned slightly. Yukina reconized his expression, and lowered her gaze as she spoke. "The others left... Koenma came. He had news that Keiko, Shori, and Shizuru all have recieved bite marks, and are now haveing misplaced dreams."  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Shizuru, Shori, and Keiko all have recently gotten bite marks... They are infected...." Koenma's voice held a tone of apology towards the three that would be msot affected by this. Yuusuke cursed and slammed his fist on the table before him, making Yukina and Botan jump, a little bit of tea spilling out of the cups on the table. "That bastard! I'll kill him!" Kuwabara growled and joined Yuusuke in his death threats and promisses of pain. Kurama's eyes narrowed darkly, his eyes flashing. His tail twitched.  
  
He pulled himself off the floor with his normal grace and made his way towards the door. Kuwabara and Yuusuke blinked for a moment before quickly standing and scrammbling after Kurama. The three had no clue how, but they were going to find Crevan, NOW, and rip the dark demon to peices for this last blow. Kurama's ears flicked back and forth, his nose twitching slightly, hopeing that possibly the demon was close enough to smell. His ears were more twitching out of anger then trying to hear things. Yuusuke stood silently beside the Youko.  
  
His brows were furrowed in concentration, obviously trying to catch Crevan's ki. The dark dream weilding demon was as excellent at hiding his ki as he was warping people's dreams. Kuwabara stood on the other side of Kurama, fidgetting slightly, "Can you guys find him?" Yuusuke and Kurama solemly shook their heads. Yuusuke placed his hand on the back of his head with a sigh, "I guess the best thing to do is stay with the girls... I mean, Crevan always kills those he bites so he will have to come some time to get them, ne?" The other two nodded slightly. Kurama paused.  
  
"Umm... Yuusuke?" Yuusuke frowned and turned to Kurama tilting his head when he relized the slightly worry in the youko's voice. "Oh yeah... your mother doesn't know does she?" Kurama nodded slightly, looking uncomfortable, "Could you watch her for me?" Yuusuke smiled slightly, patting Kurama's shoulder, "Sure... It'll be a doosy thinking up a reason to get her to come over with out you there, but I'll think of something." Kurama nodded, his lips twitched into a fant smile of gratitude before the youko, still half and half, leapt into the trees and bounded off.  
  
Yuusuke watched him go for a moment before jogging off. Kuwabara yelped and ran after Yuusuke, "Matte!"  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed slightly, a soft growl bubbling up in his throat. He stood, pulling off the blanket that was over him, he moved to grab his katana and cloke when Yukina grasped his arm. Hiei tensed up, looking down at the little ice maden. Yukina gave him her custumary worried cute look as she spoke, "Hiei-san! You should rest! Your injuries need time to heal." Hiei gave a almost non-existant smile, carefully pulling his arm from her grasp. "I'm fine, most of my injuries are almost healed, nothing that will hinder me."  
  
Yukina looked unsure but she forced a smile and nodded. Hiei turned and swiftly pulled on his cloake, already out the door as he finished tying the red sash his Katana was on about his waist. His black figure blurred as he ran through the woods. He sought out the Ki of his friends. Yuusuke and Kuwabara were with the ki's of Keiko, Shizuru, and Shori. Kurama seemed off on the other side of the city, his ki slowly moving along. Hiei was puzzled slightly, why wasn't Kurama with Shori? Normally the stupid fox would jump at the thought of being there to protect his mother.  
  
Hiei changed his corse, making his way towards Kurama. As he neared the location of the normally red headed youko he slowed, hopping from tree to tree silently. His eyes widened slightly when he spotted Kurama. The Youko was a mix of both forms, something Hiei had never seen Kurama do before. Kurama was standing into a tree, watching people that moved though the park on a near by path. Kurama's ears flicked back as Hiei made his ki noticble to the youko. Kurama turned, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the jaganshi.  
  
He leapt into the branch beside Hiei and wrapped his lover in a tight embrace. "Glad to see you okay Firefly." Hiei grunt slightly, ever so slightly returning the hug. Hiei wasn't big on physical contact when there was chance that people might see them, and Kurama understood that, so just the light return in embrace was good enough for the youko. Kurama pulled back and Hiei frowned, flciking one of Kurama's fox ears slightly, "What happened?" Kurama's eyes gained a possesive gleem to them, "NO one hurts you and gets away with it itoshii." Hiei snorted slightly but didn't seem to be bothered much by the half and half state.  
  
Hiei studied Kurama silently, noting all the changes of the youko side, and all the changes of the human side of Kurama. The form seemed to be more of the youko then the human. Hiei's face soon regained his coustumary scowl when he spoke, "I'm guessing this is why your not with your mother like I expected you to be?" Kurama nodded solemly, once more looking slightly uncomfortable. He had often thought of telling Shori, but the thought of rejection from her was a tad to unnerving for him to tell her. Hiei decided to drop the subject for the moment.  
  
He knew that if he pushed Kurama too much, Kurama would use Hiei being Yukina's brother and her not knowing to change the subject any way. "Found anything?" Kurama glanced down at the people again, "Iie. I haven't spotted any new bite marks yet..." There was a very likely chance that the bite marks might be under clothes, but Kurama could smell the poison. He had gotten used to the scent and found it easy to pick it out after he had assesed his and Hiei's bite wounds. Hiei frowned slightly, scanning the couples, families, and single people as they walked past.  
  
The sun was getting low in the sky and the two demons were growing bored when the felt a slight flare in ki. Crevan was off, away from Yuusuke and Kuwabara, obviously flaring his ki to catch their attention. The two demons glanced at each other before bounding off quickly in the direction of Crevan. They didn't bother to get Yuusuke and Kuwabara, Crevan was theirs to kill.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
.:*:. IMPORTANT!.:*:.  
  
I would LOVe to personally thank Crystalia for sticking up for me, and telling Vindictive to hush it. *Huggles* ^^ Your renewed my confidence to write the lemon *Sticks tongue out at Vindictive* XP Wench  
  
Kali: Oo Slightly longer then I expected. SO sorry for the wait. I went on a week long vacation and have a bad case of writters block for this story. ^^; I might start a story with YYH bloopers, but first I must finish this story or my friend Samantha will kill me   
  
Kurama: I was hoping she would forget about this story  
  
Hiei: *Hisses* YOu made me kill Kurama.  
  
Kali: ^^; But you killed yourself cause you felt bad! It was kawaii... in that depressed sort of way? Oo  
  
Nuria: Grey no baka... *Goes off mummbling*  
  
Kali: *Pokes Nuria with a stick and shrieks as Hiei almost hacks of her head* R&R! *Bolts once again* 


	7. Shori's Dream and Second Chances

Kali: Vidictive, does it look like I give a damn? *cough* Any way, ON TO HAPPY MOMENTS! ^^ *Purrs* I managed to think up a dream for this chapter.  
  
Kurama: Who is it now?  
  
Kali: Shori XD  
  
Kurama: *Growls*  
  
Kali: O.o erk COme on now! You have me running every chapter and ye have yet to kill me! *Wheezes* Let me rest one chapter?  
  
Hiei: Iie. *Uses black dragon wave on Kali*  
  
Kali: X.X  
  
Nuria: *Giggles in sleep*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own em, and never will. I wish I did. All original characters and the plot are mine though.  
  
~ = Thoughts  
  
* = Flash backs/ memories  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Padding through my house I heard the familar sound of Suiichi pulling a chair across the floor, most likely to grab something. I smiled slightly, Suiichi-kun always acts so mature, and adult-like, it was moments where he seemed to be forced to act like a kid that made parenting worth it. I laughed softly as I made my way towards the kitchen. I could heard the cabinet door squeak as Suiichi opened them. I heard plates jingle slightly and I tilted my head slightly as I stepped into the kitchen, why would Suiichi want plates? All thoughts of that fled my mind when I saw him slip though.  
  
I gave a yelp and ran forward. Suiichi had dropped the plates, the stack shattering on the ground. If Suiichi fell on the shards he would be cut badly, possibly injuring his eyes, and if he landed wrong he could break his arm(s). As I ran forward it felt almost as if my world was slowing, but Suiichi-kuns had sped up. Sure enough he landed hard on his left arm, I could hear it snap as he hit the floor. The plate peices dug into his skin, leaving deep gashes. I was stopped by shock though when his form started to flicker. Was I imagining things?  
  
No... I couldn't be, I could feel the pain as I stepped on the plate shards in my bare feet. My mind wasn't thinking right as I watched him. His short red hair grew out, turning silver, his eyes shut tight in pain flicked open, their green depth's turning a bright golden color. His body grew, emensly, a tail coming from the base of his spin, two furry ears poking out of his head. He held his left arm, this wasn't right at all... Suiichi was no monster! Slowly I spoke out, hoping that maybe my mind was playing tricks on me, "Suiichi-kun?"  
  
His eyes widened ever so slightly and flicked up to me, "Kaasan?" I paled and stepped back, his voice was different too. No, this wasn't Suiichi. He frowned slightly, almost unsure of my reaction. My voice spoke out, trying my best to hold back my scared tone, "Who are you?" The canine like man frowned slightly, glancing down at his body, he seemed to pale, if that was possible. His form seemed almost as white as the walls around us, I would think it impossible to get any lighter in skin tone. He glanced back up at me, his eyes almost completly blank. If I looked hard enough I could see emotion.  
  
He had confusion, nervousness, and anxiousness written deep in his cold golden depths. Slowly he stood, his eyes hardening over, all emotions fading away. He began walking towards me, with each step he made towards me, I took one step back. Finally I was cornered against a wall, his hands moving forward. I squirmed slightly, yelping as he grasped both of my shoulders and began to shake me.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Shori yelped and sat up to find Yuusuke shaking her shoulders. She let out a slight sigh, it had only been a dream, and it was Suiichi's friend that had been shaking her, not some pale canine humanoid. Yuusuke gave a slight smile and sat back, "You okay?" Shori gave a nod and shifted. She had been sleeping on the couch in Yuusuke apartment. Shori frowned slightly, trying to remember what she was doing there. Then she remembered, the bite mark. Yuusuke had said that her house was infested with a possible poisonous insect. She had seen on the news something about this.  
  
She remembered them show images of people who had bite marks similar to hers murdered. She at that point had agreed to go with Yuusuke, not in the mood for being murdered. She had asked about Suiichi, Yuusuke said he was staying at the house of another friend of theirs. Yuusuke frowned slightly at Kurama's mother, "What was your dream about?" Shori's brow furrowned at that. She thought for a moment on how to describe her dream... no, nightmare. She had her feet on the floor, ankles crossed as she began to speak. "There was a while back when Suiichi was little, he dropped a pile of plates."  
  
Yuusuke was about to ask about it when Shori continued, "The plates broke on the floor, cause he tripped. He had started to fall, but I had managed to grab him and keep him from getting cut up. He was panicky for a while because I had some nasty deep cuts, but they got fixed up, though later they became infected and I got ill." Yuusuke smiled every so slightly, that sounded like Kurama, getting so worried over Shori, then again he would do the same thing if his mother gashed herself up on broken plates. He then frowned again, "That was the dream?" Shori shook her head.  
  
"No... Well yes... I had a dream that happened again, but it was different..." Yuusuke's eyes narrowed, Crevan at work alright, Yuusuke would have to make sure that Kurama found the news out through Kuwabara, or Kurama might mangle him instead. Yuusuke sweatdropped slightly at the thought of Youko sending plants after Kuwabara before he relized that Shori had started to talk again, telling the new version of that memory. "It started out the same. I was walking through the hall and I could hear him pulling the chair up to the counter and opening the cabinet and getting the plates."  
  
Yuusuke bit back a snicker. He could imagine a little Kurama climbing on a chair, and it was just so cute and halarious at the same time. He held a straight face, wanting to hear what happened next. Shori continued, oblivious to Yuusukes "inner struggle", "I walked into the kitchen and I saw him seem to stummble and drop the plates. So like what really happened I ran forward to grab him. For some strange reason, my world seemed to slow down, but his stayed the same speed and he fell, landing on the shards cutting his arms and legs up. I could hear one of his arms break too."  
  
Shori paused for a moment, as if debating on weather her mind was just playing trick on her. She went on with the silent urging of Yuusukes eyes. "I had finally made it to him, when he began to change..." Yuusuke paled ever so slightly, "Change?" Shori nodded, continuing, "He got alot bigger, his hair turned silver, he grew ears, and a tail, his eyes turned gold... And he as so pale." Yuusuke mentally gulped at this point, if Kurama knew Crevan was sending Shori dreams about his youko form, then there might be hell to pay. Yuusuke had no clue how Kurama felt on Shori knowing, but it was obvious he didn't want to tell her yet.  
  
"He didn't look at me until I called out Suiichi's name. He seemed slightly confused and said Kaasan... I asked him who he was and he seemed to get even more confused then before. He looked down at himself and just stared for a moment, and said nothing. Then he got up and started walking towards me and I backed away. Once I was against the wall he started shaking me... Then you woke me up." Yuusuke held back a growl, gritting his teeth, Kurama would never do that to Shori, no matter what. Yuusuke sighed and shook his head standing, "Don't worry about it too much. Aslong as Suiichi didn't attack you in real life, theres nothing to worry about."  
  
Shori didn't look so sure for a moment but she eventually nodded. Yuusuke had made sure to choose his words carefully. He wanted to help cheer the woman up a little, but not deny that Kurama was a youko, incase Kurama should decide to tell her. Yuusuke padded into his room, where the others were gathered. Yuusuke sighed and rubbed his head, "Shori had a messed up dream memory, thing." The others frowned, eager to know, but Yuusuke remained silent, fidgeting. It was finally Botan, who had decided to stay with them for now that spoke up. "What was it about?" Yuusuke sighed explaining the dream to the others. Kuwabara growled, the others(Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina) looks ranging from angry, to troubled.  
  
Yuusuke suddenly put on his best cute look and pounced on Kuwabara. "Kuwabara! Buddy!" Kuwabara growled trying to pull Yuusuke off, "Kisama! Off!" Yuusuke thought kept clinging to Kuwabara like a parasite, "You wouldn't mind telling Kurama about his mothers dream would you?" Kuwabara paled slightly and thwacked Yuusuke, "And have rabid plants trying to strangle me in my sleep!? No!" Yuusuke sulked, "But Kurama would be mad at Crevan, Not you." Kuwabara and Yuusuke, both not thinking that Kurama would want to attack Crevan, and not them kept on pleading and arguing till a ki flare caught their attention.  
  
Yuusuke leapt off Kuwabara, who he had been stepping on and stepped out onto the balcony connected to his room. "Crevan... Come on Kuwa-baka!" Kuwabara growled as Yuusuke jumped off the balcony running towards the location of Crevan's ki. "URAMESHI! WHEN I CATCH YOU!" With That Kuwabara leapt after Yuusuke, nearly killing himself in the fall and ran after him.  
  
.:*:.  
  
(Mrr, this was written like 3 days later. My dad made me loose the ideas for this fight by making me go to bed and right now I'm really peeved at a friend so I'm taking my anger out on Hiei and Kurama. ^^; Sorry! Plus I got so great ideas for the rest of the story. Oh yes, also some one asked why Hiei got hit by his dragon when he could absorb it a while back. I have two reasons, Crevan was kidna close and Hiei was in shock, two, ^^; I forgot?)  
  
A black shadow flew through the trees effortlessly, a silver, slightly red tainted one quickly fallowing. Red and gold eyes set and hard, ready to fight gleemed in the light of the fading sun as they ran forward. Crevan's ki would flicker on and off, like a flashing becon in the distance to a lost ship. Soon they saw him ahead. The woods ended sharply into a large feild. Most of the feild was torn up and placed into dirt mounds. There were one or two bundles of large wooden beams and iron rods and a few construction vehicals. There was no traces of reikai, for that the two demons were thankful, neither wanting to have to deal with panicking humans.  
  
They both leapt down walking side by side into the construction zone. Crevan had his back to them. His ears seemed to twitch and he turned, flashing a grin at them, "So nice of you to come!" Hiei responded with a dark glare, Kurama's face staying blank. Crevan's aura appeared around him and the area changed around them. Both demon tensed up but relaxed as nothing serious happened. Several more objects appeared, aswell as the bodies of some humans and demons. Crevan almost purred as he spoke, "I was just cleaning up after my path. Oh! Kurama, don't I have to pay a visit to your mother?" Kurama's eyes flashed and his ki flared.  
  
As if he had to turn them on manually, each muscle began to tense one by one, a hand on his shoulder made him relax, settling for just giving Crevan the glaring of his life. Crevan grinned, pushing aside the body of a dead human with his foot and made his way forward. Instantly Hiei had his katana drawn, Kurama holding hsi costumary rosewhip. Crevan stopped and practically pouted at the two, "tisk tisk... You should behave... But if you want to fight, then a fight I will give you." Crevan gave a broad grin and the world around them turned black. Kurama hissed as slowly, one by one atleast 50 Crevan's popped out of no where.  
  
Then Hiei himself turned into Crevan, and all the dead bodies stood up, grabbing any missing body parts and sticking then back on. ANy bodies that were in peices reformed themselves, though they did poor jobs at it. Soon they too changed to look like Crevan. Kurama growled and held his head as the world around him spin and grew blurry. He staggard for a moment before the world finally grew still. Then as one all the Crevan's spoke, "Come and get me Kurama!"  
  
.:*:.  
  
Hiei gripped the hilt of his katana, this was getting old, and very fast. He was sick of these little games and prepared himself to end it when the world went black. He tensed but relaxed when nothing happened. Then slowly more and more Crevan's began to appear, soon Kurama's body melded and reshaped to look like Crevan. Even the corpses picked themselves up, put themselves back together, and changed to his appearance. Then the world seem to combust for a second, everything blurring and spinning about, twisting and breaking and reforming again. Slowly the world calmed, settling back, and all at the same time they spoke, "Come and find me Hiei!"  
  
.:*:.  
  
Kurama cursed, this wasn't going well. He couldn't tell which was the real Crevan, which was a illusion, which was a dead body, or which Hiei was. The only way to figure out who it was was too attack it. But if he attacked one there was chance that it would be Hiei, and hurting the jaganshi was the last thing the kitsune wanted to do. Hesitantly Kurama lifted his whip and lashed out striking two of the "Crevans". Both of them flicked and faded. Kurama sighed, only 70 more to go. He once more lifted his whip and lashed out hitting 3. Once more the 3 flickered and faded. ~67...~ Kurama slowly made his way along counting down as he went.  
  
He was near the last 15 or so when the world beneath him blanched sending him tummbling. The world around him swirled and rippled as the ground quaked. Finally the world settled again and once more there were 74 or so Crevans. Kurama growled and spat a curse. He sighed and started the process again, praying deep in his heart that he wouldn't hit Hiei before he found Crevan. All of teh images anbd what no where standing still, proving Crevan to be confident that he wouldn't be found. Kurama smirked, over confidence was a weakness.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Hiei was growing frusterated as he began to slice through the demons. He was careful only to hit the limbs, incase it was Kurama. He didn't want to fatally wound Kurama, but the images wouldn't fade away unless the wound was fairly severe. Hiei hissed, just as he had gotten down to the last few teh world tummbled around, swirling and growing fuzzy. He fell over, pulling himself to his feet when the world stopped shifting. Hiei let out a low growl, ending it with a curse when he stood to face 70 more Crevan's once again. Hiei's ears twitched and his eyes narrowed when one Crevan in paticular gave him a feral grin.  
  
Hiei hissed as it begna to run forward towards another and unwrapped the ward around his arm, he wasn't goind to let it get away. Heshowed illusions out of his way and slowly said the words to call upon his most powerful attack. "Jouh... Ensats... KOKURYUHAA!"( Sorry if I spelled the first two parts wrong!) Soon a familar roar surrounded him and a wave of black fire in the shape of his balck dragon ripped forth from his arm. He suddenly stopped running, his eyes wide. A tiny trickle of blood made its way down his chin. He looked down to spot the weapon that embedded it's self in his stomach. He reached down grasping it, pricking his hands.  
  
His eyes slowly widdened before he fell forward and the illusionary world around him shattering.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Kurama was growing very pissed and tired of these games. He had taken to hitting 3 or 4 enemies at a time at this point. His caution almost fading away. Suddenly one of the illusions grinned at him, "Here foxie, foxie!" Kurama growled and ran forward a few steps before it turned and grinned. Kurama lashed at it. The second he lashed out a familar roar filled his ear. ~Hiei's balck dragon!? Where is he?~ Kurama heard a grunt from the Crevan that his whip was embedded in, but didn't have time to look. His eyes widdened with unmistakable fear as he saw Hiei's black dragon coming towards him. He gave a slight cry of alarm and leapt.  
  
He moved to the side, his aura flaring up around to sheild him, arms infront of his face. He let out a cry of pain as Hiei's dragon caught his left side. As he landed on teh ground he heard another thud near by and the illusionary world shattered around him with a audiable sound of glass tinkling on the ground. Kurama gritted his teeth, placing all his weight on his right arm. Slowly he lifted his head to find Hiei crouched over near by with his own rose whip embedded in Hiei's side. Kurama's eyes flew wide and he tried to shout out, "Hi--" but at the movement of his jaw he felt of wave of liquid fire errupt from the left side of his neck.  
  
Kurama's left side was a mixture of numbing cold and burning fire. He could faintly feel blood drip from some of the nastier parts where there was no skin left. Most of the clothes on his left side had been incinerated, his hair singed, slightly melted at the tips. His left eyes twitched, closing and opening in a random cycle in pain. Hiei had slowly pulled the rose whip from his side, holding it and gritting his teeth as he tried to stand. His right leg gave out on him, the leg on the side that was injured. There was a very large gash right about his right hip. Hiei finally spotted Kurama, reconizing instantly what happened when he saw Kurama... Crevan had tricked them.  
  
Crevan stood near by giggling with absolute glee as he saw the two demons trying to stand, but failing. He smirked, "Pleasent dreams." With that his figure faded and disappeared. Kurama cursed, Crevan had never been there at all, he tricked them again. Slowly the world began to grow fuzzy and dark. Then as one the two passed out. The only thing the two of them heard as their world black out was the ragged breating of each other.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kali: XD So how did you like it? *Feels demonic for some reason* ^^ The idea of them hurting each other was my friend Samantha's idea. Oo Took me a while to figure out where and how they would hurt each other. I had a hard time thinking up what Hiei would use on Kurama cause I didn't want him to use his katana. Then I said, "Screw it." XD and made up some puny way for Kurama to survive it.  
  
Kurama and Hiei: ...  
  
Kali: *Shifty eyes*  
  
Nuria: Noooooooo!  
  
Kurama and Hiei: *Watch Nuria for a moment, then hiss and pounce on Kali and feed her to plants before burnin the plants and walking off*  
  
Kali: X.x *Wheeze* R&R 


	8. Shori Finds Out

Kali: Ahh... Took a much needed break. Blah, not sure if I'm gonna have a lemon. I want to real bad, but I'm too shy to write such things. If I do it will be at the end of my story. ^^; My friends say they can always tell when I'm reading one cause I'm stting there trying not to laugh and my face is turning red. ^^; XD I can tell when Sam is reading one cause she has this certin giggle she makes when some one talks about Kurama and Hiei and her face turns red.  
  
Hiei: And the point of this is?  
  
Kali: Nothing, I just like to blabble on about nothing... Like now.   
  
Kurama: We live right?  
  
Kali: huh? Oh yeah... Life... *Cough*  
  
Hiei: ... *His dragon wards spark*  
  
Kali: Oo Yes sir...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em, but I want them... *pets her youko Kurama computer background* I also own all original characters. *Cackles* I can name each one. Kali, Amara, Candice, Nitesh, Crevan, Rain, DogFight, Terk, Iceist, Trythan, Goomba, FireMouse, TigerLily, and Mufasa. Oo All of them except Crevan are dead though. ^^;  
  
~ = Thoughts  
  
* = Sound effects  
  
Blah... just so you know, My dog is fine, and I'm working on making another chapter to Kurama's cat... though I lost insperation half way through, forgive me XD My dog looks kinda like a poddle cause they had to shave her fore legs... crap... blabbling again, damned ADD  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
My head hurt badly, my body was stiff and sore, covered in sweat. Slowly I was able to sit up. When I did though I found my self face to face with a pair of angry silvery colbat eyes. Frowning I opened my mouth but before I could say a word I was cut off. "No bother in speaking. I'm the only one to hear you." His voice was full of hate and pain. I blinked confused at him. What was he talking about? There was always 11 of us... wait... My vision flashed white and I held my head as a streak of pain shot through my temples. No... There were 9 of us now... Rain adn DogFight... Ugh... it hurts... Slowly I managed to force open my eyes, pushing away the pain in my head. Sitting up fully I stared back with confused eyes. "What do you mean... The other 7..." He snorted, "Thanks to you they are all dead." My eyes shot open. How could that be? I had gotten the antidote hadn't I? I had brought it back! Wait... no... I had gotten caught, right before I got to the ally.  
  
They had taken teh antidote and knocked me out... "Oh Inari... Korunue..." Korunue hissed, I could tell he wanted to hit me... He almost never did though. We were good friends, but now I could tell he hated me. My tiny hands clenched, "I'm so sorry..." I could feel my eyes get wet, and slowly I felt his anger subdue. He stood and snorted, "Your tears won't help a damn thing..." I winced slightly at his tone. I hadn't meant to get caught, I had been so close... What if they had caught me when I was already at the ally entrance... They would have killed the others... wouldn't that have been a better death then the slow and painful one they had to endure? How old were we now? 14? Yes... 14... And we had raised 8 kids, orphans so much like ourselves... and now they were all dead... Again, I lost my family. All I had now was Korunue... but he hated me... I bit my lip trying to stop any tears that were to come as I saw their bodies. They were covered in blood, lots of it.  
  
Iceist, Trythan, FireMouse, Goomba, Terk, Mufasa, and TigerLilyThey had a odd disease. It made you bleed from every hole in your body... Your eyes, your nose, your ears, your mouth, your anus, even your pours... Each one of them died slowly, contracting it one at a time. It was a miracle that me and Korunue hadn't gotten it either. Slowly I felt the hot trails go down my cheek one at a time. Faster and faster until I felt something slam into the side of my fae. falling over, I slowly rolled onto my back to find a very pissed Korunue standing over me. Growling he spoke, "Stop your crying. Its your fault and here you have nothing to say for yourself." I shook my head, this wasn't right... Korunue had always been so nice and helpful, even when we made mistakes... He hadn't been angry before... why was he now? No... this couldn't be right. I frowned as he pinned me and sat on my stomach, mpurposfully digging his knee into my tail. I whinced, bitting my lip again.  
  
He began to punch me in the face, the shoulder, the chest, over and over. I felt little drops of blood spot my face when I coughed. Whincing, I tried to move my arms to hold my aching head, but they were pinned to my side. He growled and shouted, but I couldn't under stand what he was saying... This wasn't like him. The thought though faded away as my world slowly turned to black.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Yuusuke tore through the woods. A few minutes ago he had felt the ki's of Kurama and Hiei flare, and now bother were completly gone. That could mean 3 different things. One, They were hiding their ki, two, they ran out, or three, they were dead. He growled and shoved the thought back. No way, Kurama and Hiei wouldn't... no... They COULDN'T die. He could swear the little fire demon was immortal with all the stuff he would go through just to win a fight and Kurama... well, Kurama was Kurama, he just couldn't die, and if he did Yuusuke would mangle Kurama's spirit after he died himself. Kuwabara wasn't too far behind him. At first the two had been goofing around a little, tripping and shouting, now though, there was a heavy, serious air around them. They didn't feel comfortable any more goofing around when there was a possiblity their two demon friends could be in trouble. The main thing that concerned Yuusuke was, shortly before Hiei and Kurama's ki's blacked out, so had Crevans.  
  
If they had beaten Crevan, then why did they feel the need to hide their ki's? Or maybe they had hidden theirs aswell? He sighed and shoved all thoughts but running away again. There was no point in assuming, he would see when he got there. What he saw though, wasn't what he wanted. "HIEI! KURAMA!" The woods had abruptly ended to show a consruction zone. There were dead bodies all over the place, human victumes of Crevan no doubt, possibly a demon or two. There in the middle though, lay Hiei and Kurama, bot laying in puddles of their own blood. The two were so close that their blood had mingled together. What supposed Yuusuke when he rolled them over was their injuries. Kuwabara looked back and forth confused and at the blood covered rose whip beside Hiei. "This isn't right... It looks like... like they hurt each other!" Yuusuke nodded, Kuwabara was right for once. Kurama's rose whip was beside Hiei, where he seemed to have a very nasty gash, and Kurama's entire left side was burnt badly.  
  
Some areas were still bleeding from half burnt wounds. Yuusuke cursed, Hiei was going deathly pale. With Kurama it was hard to tell. He had forgotten weather he already had the pale skin of the youko, or if it was pale from blood loss, but it was better to be safe then sorry. "Kuwabara, tightly wrap your jacket around Hiei's gash, I'll get Kurama." Kuwabara nodded mutely, doing his best to wrap the wound, Yuusuke doing the same with Kurama. Yuusuke hefted up Hiei, letting Kuwabara having the larger Kurama. Quickly they ran back to Yuusukes apartment praying their friends would be alright.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Yukina's face had lit up when she felt the ki's of Yuusuke and Kuwabara fast approching. She made her way to the door, Botan, Keiko, and SHizuru close behind. Her smile quickly faded when she opened the door saw what they were carring, "Oh my!" She ran out the door and down as fast as her attire would allow reaching them quickly, the rest staying in the door way "What happened!?" Yuusuke sighed and shook his head, "I don't know... we weren't there. When we reached them they were on the ground like this." Botan yelped and ran out after Yukina, Shizuru and Keiko scurrying aside as Yuusuke and Kuwabara came through the door. Shori stood up quickly, but stopped, staring wide eyed at who Kuwabara was holding. He looked like Suiichi... but he had the same attire, ears, and tail of the man in her dreams, aswell as some silver streaks in his hair. She stood up and stepped aside as they set Kurama on the couch, and Yuusuke went to set Hiei on his bed.*Botan frowned looking over Kurama's left side.  
  
"Yuusuke... It looks like Kurama was burned... Crevan doesn't have fire powers..." Yuusuke side from the door way to his room rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah I know... I think Crevan tricked them into hurting each other... I mean, Hiei has a gash, adn the rosewhip was laying right beside him, covered in his blood..." Yukina plced a hand over her mouth looking away. All of them knew of the relation ship between the two demons, it must have hurt them to find out they hurt each other, that is, if they were concious long enough to figure it out. Yuusuke frowned, "You guys better get Hiei, he is loosing alot of blood. Kurama isn't too bad..." Shori stood off to the side against the wall, seemingly forgotten. She couldn't take her eyes off of what seemed to be her son... or half her son atleast. Shizuru and Keiko ran off to get towels. Yukina, being stronger in the healing abilities had started to work on Hiei, Botan checking over Kurama's injuries and starting to work on his.  
  
There was no way they would be able to replace all the lost blood, and hopefully it wasn't too late. If they weren't quick their temperatures would drop fast from the blood loss, and they would be hard to get back up. Shizuru came back, 2 blankets in her arms. She set one by Botan for Kurama and went to give another one to Yukina for Hiei. Kieko ran in a few seconds later, wet towels in her hands. She handed one to Yuusuke who went to help Yukina and Shizuru with Hiei while she returned helping clean the blood off Kurama. Kuwabara stood behind Botan and Keikoe worriedly watching as the two worked. After a moment he finally noticed Shori and frowned. How were they gonna explain this to her? After several slip ups Kurama had told his mother that Kurama was just a nick name for him, so they couldn't play off some fluke that it was some one else. He slowly made his way over there, noting she seemed to be off in a daze staring at her son. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ms. Minamino?"  
  
She blinked, coming out of her daze, and slowly looked over at him. her eyes pools of confusion and worry. "Is that... is that Suiichi-kun?" Kuwabra glanced over at Kurama, he knew that the youko probably didn't want his mother to know, but what were they to do? He couldn't lie to her, and if he did, waht would happen if Kurama went completly human when his mother was there? Sighing her turned back, hating himself for the next word. "Hai..." Shori seemed to pale, "But... But... He has..." She shook her head quickly, "That can't be him!" At that Botan and Keiko glanced over worriedly, and Yuusuke glanced up from the door way. Kuwabara gave them a helpless shrugg and Yuusuke came over, leading Shori off to his mothers room where it would be easier to talk. The emotions she were giving off were gonna disrupt Yukina and Botan, and if Hiei and Kurama woke up it wouldn't help them either. He helped her sit down on the bed, sitting beside her cross legged on the bed. They stayed silent for a long while.  
  
Finally she spoke up. "Was... Was that fox man Suiichi... The fox being from my dream? Was that him I was seeing?" Yuusuke swollowed and stayed silent for a moment, before he nodded. "Hai... it was." Shori shook her head. "But how? Why didn't?" She paused, frusterated and stummbling over her words. Yuusuke had visited Kurama and his mother alot, and he rarely saw her like this. He sighed softly, "He didn't tell you, because he didn't want to hurt you, or upset you." Shori frowned, "But how is not telling me and letting this happen better!?" Her voice hadn't raised that much, but it as notable. Yuusuke sighed, "I don't know... You'll have to ask him when he wakes up... He never talked to me alot about it." Shori frowned slightly, looking over Yuusuke. "How long did you know?" Yuusuke frowned, "Shortly after I first met him, a little before you got better. He told me about it, what had happened and what not..." Shori sighed, placing her face in her hands, not sure what to do.  
  
Frowning Yuusuke placed a hand on her shoulder hoping to ease her tension. Quietly he stood and spoke, "I have to go back and check on them okay? Come out when your ready." SHori just nodded and Yuusuke turned stepping out. The second he left the room he was pinned by 4 sets of eyes. He glanced around at Shizuru, Keiko, Botan, and Kuwabara and shrugged. "I'm not sure... I wasn't able to tell her alot cause I want to leave that up to Kurama. He would be better at it then me." Botan sighed and shook her head, going back to tending to Kurama's side. Keiko frowned and started whipping awya any blood again. Shizuru just softly shook her head looking back into Yuusuke's room at Hiei and Yukina. Kuwabara frowned, "But what was her reaction to it so far." Yuusuke shrugged once again. He really wasn't sure what was gonna happen. She didn't seem to be taking to it well, but then again he didn't know if she just needed time to think about it or if she would get over it soon, or if it would take a while.  
  
"I don't know... She didn't seem to take to it well, but she may just need time to adjust to it..." Keiko looked up from her work, "What if we erased part of her memory?" Yuusuke sighed once agian, this really was very frusterating. "It all depends on what Kurama wants. If he wants her never to know then I guess it would be okay to do that, but if he wants her to know, then no. Its not like we can do that any way. Kurama is the only person I know that can do that, and thats using plants and his ki, which he seems to have little of." Kuwabra grummbled something and made his way into the kitchen to get water, Shizuru following him. "Any one else want any thing?" Botan and Keiko shook her head and Yuusuke glanced at Yukina. She had a some sweat trickling down her forehead, tiring quickly from healing Hiei's wound. It was extremly deep, Yuusuke was suprise he hadn't bleed to death by the time they had gotten him back. "Better get water for Yukina." With that Kuwabara seemed to perk up alittle.  
  
Yuusuke rolled his eyes slightly. Atleast some one was some what perky.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Botan yelped and fell back as Kuram bolted up right and left out a soft cry. His eyes were wide, and pure gold as they darted around the room. His heart was racing, the sound of blood pounding in his ears. Two things were on his mind, Korunue and Hiei. Slowly he came back to normal when he saw Yuusukes worried face infront of his, saying something that sounded like, "Are you alright Kurama?" Quietly he nodded, and one by one his muscles began to relax. The left side of his face felt tight, and he placed his hadn on it and whinced as he felt a sharp pain. ~The burns...~ Yuusuke gave a relieved sigh and sat back. "Oi Kurama. Had me worried there for a moment that you were gonna clobber Botan thinking she was Crevan or something. Eh, What happened any way? When we got there you and Hiei were out..." He tried to hide his signs of worry, but Kurama caught them any way. He sighed rubbing the right side of his head, his temples hurt like in the dream. He sighed shaking his head and getting ready to explain.  
  
"He set us both in a illusionary world. The entire plane was black, and he made up 70 or so illusions of himself, and then made Hiei look like him, and hide himself among all the illusions. Then he jummbled up the world and replaced every one... In the end we ended up hitting each other instead of Crevan. I'm not even sure if he was still in the world when we started our attacks." Yuusuke growled softly. The more he heard the more pissed he was. This was getting out of hand. Eventually Crevan would come for Shizuru, Shori, and Keiko if they didn't kill him soon. Crevan though seemed to become more powerful each time he saw them. Yuusuke sighed and rubs the back of his head, how was he gonna tell Kurama about Shori? Thankfully Keiko took the honors on that job. She stared at her hands, which were fidgeting in her lap the entire time. "Kurama... You might want to talk to Shori... About your appearance." Kurama seemed confused at first, about to question her when he relized.  
  
Yuusuke watched, fidgeting as his eyes slowly grew wider as it dawned on the kitsune what Keiko spoke of. He whinced and touched the two furry ears on his head, relizing he was still half and half. Slwoly he willed himself back into his full ningen form. He glanced over at Yuusuke and Kuwabara, his voice quiet as he spoke, "How much does she know?" Yuusuke placed his hand on the back of his neck, trying to keep he tone calm. "Well, she had a dream about your youko form, probably thanks to Crevan, and so I'm not to sure how well she is taking her discovery..." Kurama glared slightly, not liking the way Yuusuke put that, but it wasn't his fault. Kruama gave a soft sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "How is Hiei?" Before Botan was able to respond Yukina popped into the room adn gave a small reassuring smile. "He should be just fine. Both of you need to rest though, you lost alot of blood. And your left side will be very sore for a while with peeling skin I'm afraid."  
  
The news didn't bother Kurama though. He was more worried about his mother, and how to tell her. He glanced up, seeing her watching him from the door way and he whinced slightly averting his eyes. Shizuru glanced abck adn forth before ushering all the youngin's and young at heart into other rooms to leave the mother and son pair alone. Kurama couldn't bring himself to look at her though. He didn't want to see the look in her eyes as she gazed upon him. Quietly she walked over, seeing that her "son" would never start the conversation. In the other room Shizuru turned on a radio, trying to give the two privacy. Yuusuke grummbled and plopped down, silenced by glares from Keiko and Shizuru. Kuwabara having done similar to Yuusuke sat in a near by chair, hand resting on his fist. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" Kurama glanced up cautiously, and whinced, slightly taken a back but the cold look in her eyes. He averted his again. "I didn't know what you would think, and I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
She carefully grabbed his chin, pulling him to look at her. "So waiting until a moment like this is better?" Kurama didn't like the slight raise in her voice, or the look she was giving him. He wanted to pull awya but he kept himself still. Shori continued, "I thought I had always told you to be honest with me "Kurama"." Kurama's eyes widened slightly with the way she used his demon name, his eyes glancing off some where else again. "I'm guessing Kurama is more then a nickname... What are you really? How did I give birth to a fox like monster?" Kurama whinced and finally willed himself to pull his face from her gentle grasp. Ever so softly he started his story. "Before I was born as Suiichi... I was a youko, a fox spirit... a fox demon. My name was Kurama. I was a theif, considered one of the best and cold hearted. A while back I botched up on a robbery and was caught. I was killed, but I managed to keep my soul from going to the spirit world, and willed it into the human world."  
  
He paused a moment, and then continued. "From there I entered the womb of a unborn child, placing my spirit inside their body, and merging with theirs... You were the carrier of that womb." His voice slowly trailed off and he glanced up at her. Her face was blank, she was taking it all in. Quietly he looked down, waiting for what was to come, her answer. *CRACK*  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kali: Oo That took a while, but I'm done. The next chapter will be the first to start with out a dream. ^^; I could do a dream for Hiei, but I have no ideas and am getting tired of struggling for words on this fic. And yes, SHori slapped Kurama if your wondering, evil aren't I? *Hides* Sam is gonna shoot me.  
  
Kurama: I'LL SHOOT YOU!  
  
Hiei: Oo *Backs away*  
  
Nuria: *Finally wakes up* O.O Why is Tousan angry?  
  
Hiei: Cause stupid authoress' made grandma slap him.  
  
Nuria: *Gasps* TOUSAN WAS NAUGHTY!  
  
Kali, Kurama, and Hiei: *Face vault*  
  
Nuria: Oo Eh?  
  
Kali: *Gets up and rubs her abused face* R&R please, no flames, as I'm not in a very good mood, I'll take them when I'm cheery, so I can laugh my butt off ^^; 


	9. But It's Over to You

Kali: Sorry it took so long. I didn't feel like writting. Oo Even though this is the chapter that I've wanted to write the most... *Ish covered in bandages and had crutches* Not to mention SAM *Growls* Mangled me in the review so I had to go to the hospital. *Sulks* Oh well. Any way I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and that my slow updates haven't discouraged you! I WILL finish this story. ^^; no matter how long it takes.  
  
Kurama and Hiei: *Snap fingers and sulk*  
  
Kali: ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: Come on... if I owned YYH this would be a episode... not a story. I only own the plot and ALL original characters. Take them and suffer. I don't own the song It's Over. That belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls, a very good band ^_~  
  
// = Lyrics  
  
~ = Thoughts  
  
* = Flashbacks/sound effects  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
//And I didn't think about  
  
All the ways that I hurt you and myself  
  
And I wouldn't say a thing to you  
  
I keep it to myself in my mind//  
  
Kurama bolted through the woods, his feet pounding the ground. He was in his youko form now, he had returned to it shortly after Shori had hit him and began to yell at him. He had made her cry... He had lied to her and disappointed her. He had let her down after all these years, just because he kept his identity from her... If he had told her before, this wouldn't of happened. He shook his head harshly. This was all stupid. Hadn't he promised himself years ago that he wouldn't do this? After his first mother had died... 1420 years ago. His thoughts were broken as he stummbled, falling forward, cutting his hands on teh sharp brush he handed on, scraping his knees on a rock.  
  
//And I can't stand withouth you  
  
And I won't find the answers when you're gone  
  
And its over to you  
  
But you can't find the answers where you are//  
  
.:*:.  
  
Hiei sat silently on the bed, looking between the others in the room. Most of them look uncomfortable, some sympathetic. They had all heard what happened. Hiei had woken up a minute or so before. Yuusuke and Kuwabara were sitting on Yuusukes bed. The spirit detective was staring out the window, Kuwabara staring at his hands. Shizuru was leaning on the wall by the door, staring at her shoes. Keiko was fidgeting with her sleeves, staring at her hands, while Botan was fummbling with a ring on her finger, her gaze caught up in teh shiney object. Yukina was looking at him, but looked like she was looking past him. Hiei wanted to hit them all and shout. They should be going after Kurama, not sitting here... Not letting him run off in his youko form. They hadn't seen it, but they had felt the change in his ki, and heard Shori's yelp shortly before a slamming door. Lord knows what Kurama might do in his youko form, or what attention he might attract. If humans saw him, it would mean alot of trouble for Reikai.  
  
*Flash Back (Hiei's POV)*  
  
Hiei slowly opened his eyes, letting out a small groan and sitting up. He could hear faint voices. One feminen, the other male. It had to have been Kurama and Shori. He flet a soft pair of hands on his back, making his eyes flick open. He was greeted with the faces of Yuusuke and Yukina. Both had smiles on, but they were strained and fake. Hie glanced aorund the room and sure enough Kurama and Shori weren't present. Hiei frowned, opening his mouth to ask, but Yuusuke beat him too it. "When we brought you and Kurama in... He was still half way into his demon form, and his mother is staying here so..." Hiei whinced slightly, knowing full and well that Shori finding out was a VERY big deal to the kitsune, not to mention he was in a tone of pain. His side kept sending jolts of agony up his spine. With a the gentle aiding of Yukina, plus a ever present unpleasent feeling at being so close to his twin, he sat upright on Yuusuke's bed and quietly sat with the rest listening. He could hear Shori's voice raising.  
  
Kurama's voice though stayed the some level the entire time, if not getting quieter. SUddenly though, a sound rang loud and clear through the appartment. *CRACK* If it was possible to do sequinized whincing, then they did it. Hiei glared darkly at the door, trying to will himself to see through it. Shori was screaming now, though for some reason he found it nearly impossible to under stand what she was saying. Every now and agian a familar word would pop up. Eventually he gave up, when every one's head, except Keiko's jerked up. Kurama's ki exploded, and changed. Every one that was spiritually aware tensed, Kurama changed to his demon form. Silently Hiei prayed that Kurama could keep his youko temper in check. There was silentence before a series of quick footsteps and the slamming of the front door. Every one in the room was either now glancing around, or had their eyes focused on the door.  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
Hiei could swear he heard Shori crying now, but he didn't seem to care. He glanced at the other two detective, breaking the silence. "We should go after him..." Yuusuke sighed, scratching the top of his head, "Wouldn't it be best though to--" Hiei cut him off though, his eyes flashing red, "To do what Yuusuke? TO sit here while he runs around nenginkai in his demon form taking his frusteration out on this world?" Botan frowned, "Hiei is right... We can't let him run around like that here. It would cause serious complications for Reikai, and even some for Kurama himself. Shizuru, Keiko, Yukina, and I can stay here and talk things out with Shori... You three would do best looking for Kurama." The two boys nodded, Hiei already standing by the door. Pulling it open he stepped out, and made his way to the front door. SHori was sitting on the floor infront of the couch whispering something that sounded like, "What have I done?" Hiei was more then happy to answer her. "Something stupid."  
  
She quietly glanced up at him, reconizing him as one of Suiichi's friends, aswell as the other injured boy they had brought in. She moved to stay something, but Hiei had already pulled open the door and was gone in a black blur. Yuusuke poked his head out just in time to see Hiei leave. He sulked slightly, "I wish he wouldn't do that..." With that he ran out the door, Kuwabara close behind, leaving the 4 girls to talk to Shori.  
  
.:*:.  
  
*Flash Back (Kurama's POV)*  
  
*CRACK* For a moment time seemed to stop. Both Kurama and Shori sat in silence. After a moment Shori pulled her hand back, staring at it as if it had gorwned another finger. Slowly she looked back at Kurama, he had his head down. Quietly she spoke, her voice rising as she went. "Why? Why! Why couldn't you have been normal!? Why did you pick me!? ANSWER ME!" Kurama just sat there as she screamed at him, asking more and more questions, tears in her eyes, trailing down her face. He looked up at her, her eye speaking volumes. Betrayal, sadness, confusion, doubt, guilt, anger. He let her yell until she had nothing left to say. Then after a minute or so she said something, something spoken quietly, yet it seemed so very loud. "I hate you..." Kurama's eyes opened wide for a moment, and then slid shut. He had seen this coming, and yet, he didn't think that it would acutally happen. He stood silently, his back to her, and answering in the same soft tone he spoke, "I love you too." With that he changed.  
  
He could feel his body and hair grow longer, his clothes shift. His ears moved up the side of his face to perch upon the top of his head. A long silken tail poked out of the hole in the back of his tunic, his skin growing paler. Shori watched in stunned silence as suddenly he bolted out the door in a silver blur, leaving two darkened spots on the carpet... Tears.  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
//And you know I need you now  
  
And this ain't easy to admit  
  
But no one needs to know  
  
What does on behind the door in my room//  
  
He was weak and a fool. He honesty believe he could keep this all a secret from a human woman with all the missions he had to go on? All the nights that he came home late covered in blood, all the missing medical supplies and ruined sheets? He was weak for having to depend on her any way. He hadn't needed any one since he was 7, and he shouldn't ever have to depend on the feelings of any one again. He let out a growl, his teeth clenched, fists pressed into the ground, his claws digging into his palms, making tiny beads of blood appear. His golden eyes blinked rapidly, his eyes stung. He was crying? He hadn't cried in a very long time... Atleast in his demon life that is. Not even when Korunue died had he cried... He had come very close to it... but he never did. He had thought he lost the ability to cry a while back. He tilted his head up towards the now night sky, his silken silver hair falling back. When was the last time Youko Kurama had cried out of saddness, not pain?  
  
//I'm kicking through the walls in my mind  
  
And I can't stand without you  
  
And I won't find the answers when you're gone  
  
But it's over to you//  
  
When he was 14... yes, he remembered. shortly after the last of the orphans him and Korunue had been raising died, Korunue disappeared. Kurama thought that the Chimera had disappeared, had left him, and he cried out of anguish, hate, guilt, longing. When Korunue disappeared he had been left alone again, for the second time in his life, but deffinitly not the last. He sighed, his eyes now half lidded. He hadn't really thought back on his life often, he didn't want too, it wasn't something he liked seeing. The first 400 years of his life were full of pain, sorrow, fury, and anguish. After that he became cold and crule, killing and stealing with out second though. Life had beaten him down, and so he was ready to beat back, to show every one else, innocent or not, what it was like to be used and mistreated. He shook his head, not wanting to deal with the thoughts. He stood, finally unclenching his fists, letting little drops of blood trickle off the tips of his fingers from the creasent shaped wounds in his palm.  
  
//I can't find the answer when you're gone  
  
And it's over to you  
  
You can't find the answer where you are  
  
I won't tear you down//  
  
He glanced around, finally noting his surroundings. After he ran from Yuusuke's apartment he hadn't paid much mind to where he was going. He appeared as only a silver blur, but only to those who were some what spiritually aware, which was most people. He now noted he was in teh park, luckily away from most of the well used paths. Silently, with grace and stealth, he made his way to the largest tree within site. Leaping up onto the lowest branch he climb the rest of the way, setting into a large nest of branch's that sagged gently under his weight, craddling him. He sat like this for maybe 5 or so minutes when a dark ki entered his sense's. ~Hiei...~ He wasn't sure if he wanted to see the koorime now, still troubled from the events that happened no more then 10 or 12 minutes before. Before he could decide on weather or not to let the koorime see him, Hiei appeared in a black blur before him. Red eyes gazing forward from the shadowed face to meet his own gold ones. Kurama gave a half hearted smile in greeting.  
  
//I won't tear you down  
  
To get into the world you wanted  
  
I'm kicking through the walls  
  
But no one can believe//  
  
Hiei saw through the smile though. First of Youko Kurama wasn't one to smile often and when he did he was either extremly happy, or muddled up inside. Hiei picked the latter of the two. If Kurama was happy now, then something came loose up in his head, either that or his love for Shori had been fake all this time, and Hiei doubted that. Kurama's silence and unblinking stare was starting to annoy Hiei. He moved forward, grabbing Kurama's left arma dn pulling him forward. Kruama blinked as when he was half way forward Hiei disappeared. Slowly Kurama began to fall back when suddenly he was met with something warm and soft. Hiei had moved behind him, letting the large youko lean against him. Softly Kurama sighed, snuggling back into the fire demon, his facce growing weary and tired. Hiei placed his arms around the youko, his two hands clasping together on Kurama's chest. They sat like that for a minute or so when Hiei felt something warm land on his hand.  
  
//In things that never change  
  
But it's over to you  
  
I can't find the answers when you're gone  
  
And it's over to you//  
  
Blinking Hiei pulled his hand into veiw, his eyes widening ever so slightly in suprise. A tiny drop of warm water rested on his hand. ~Tears? Kurama is crying?~ Hiei frowned, turning the youko to him, finding sad gold eyes gazing at him. The youko's eyes shimmered slightly with unshead tears, and sighing Hiei pulled Kurama too him, letting the demon nuzzle his face into Hiei's chest. Silently Hiei rested his head ontop of Kurama's and the two drifted off into a restless sleep.  
  
//You can't find the answers where you are  
  
And it's over to you  
  
I can't find the answers when you're gone  
  
And it's over to you  
  
You can't find teh answers where you are//  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kali: Oo Done... that only took me like a hour... I'm suprised. ^^; Sorry if Kurama seems weak to you, but I have a theory that Youko Kurama acts cold because life was a real bitch to him when he was little so years of abuse, physical, sexual, verbal, and mental, shaped him into the cold hearted theif Youko Kurama. *Noddes to herself*  
  
Kurama: ...  
  
Hiei: Oo Youko Kurama crying? Why can't I see that?  
  
Kurama: *Sulks* Whats that supposed to mean?  
  
Hiei: -_- I didn't mean it like that. Baka no kitsune.  
  
Kurama: *sulks and hugs Hiei*  
  
Nuria: *Takes notes for future boyfriends* *Cackles*  
  
Kali: *Reads Nuria's notes* Oo Your one creepy 4 year old... R&R! *Ish thinking of starting chapter 10 now* Oh yesh, the story will be done in about another 3-4 chapters. THE FINAL FIGHT IS COMING UP! ^^; And Shori and Kurama need to work out their issues. *Ish beamed with a flower pot* X.x 


	10. The Beginning of the End

Kali: Oo Took me like 3 weeks, but I finally updated. *Sigh* Sorry, its school. You go there for 6 1/2 hours a day, and then they give you 3 hours of homework, so by the time I'm done its about 6:30 or 7 and I have to eat, and then its about 7:30 to 8 and then I have to take a shower so its 9. And then I have 1 1/2 hours to relax before going to bed and starting the process over *Hisses* Don't you just hate school? Well its friday now (9/12) and I have little to no homework. ^^ Let the story begin! Oo err... Continue?  
  
Kurama(Youko): Yes... One more minute of your ranting and I'll kill you... *Sorting through a handful of seeds*  
  
Kali: Oo WHy are you complaining? You have school too in your human form!  
  
Kurama: But I don't complain.  
  
Hiei: Thankfully...  
  
Kurama: What was that supposed to mean?  
  
Hiei: *Shifty eyes* Nothing... Nothing at all  
  
Kurama: ... If you don't tell me... Kurama is not talking to Hiei (XD Inside joke between me and Sam)  
  
Hiei: *Grummbles, Grabs Kurama nad drags him off to explain*  
  
Kali: *sulks* They left! Oh well They would only distract me any way...  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I dun own YYH, only the plot and original characters.  
  
~ = Thoughts  
  
* = Flash back, memory clip  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yuusuke grummbled and gave a soft sigh as he ran his hair, which by now was ruffled. He glanced up at the sky, purple ircles under his eyes. The peaceful morning was soon broken by his monsterous yawn. They had been searching for Kurama all damned night! Damn him and Hiei and their speed. Lord knew how long they had been running and he had lost Kuwabara some where back in the woods. With the brains of a slug, Kuwabara was probably already lost and half dead in a ditch, but they could fix that later. Right now he was far more worried about Kurama. Yuusuke would have thought Suiichi to react like that but not Youko... even if they were half and half. Growling her slapped his forehead, he kept forgetting! ~Yuusuke you baka! Suiichi and Youko are the same person... they may act different... but they are one soul made of two halves melded together...~ Yuusuke knew that if he watched closely to Kurama's actions he could see a ancient look in his eyes, and non-human grace when he moved.  
  
There were times where Yuusuke wondered how the other kids or adults never noticed it. Some times he would notice golden flecks start to appear in his eyes, usually only when he was nervous when they were doing investigation for a mission, and once when another student snuck up on him and suprised him, for a split second he saw Kruama's eyes go gold, and for a moment a great annoyance to them, before he seemed to calm and relax. His thoughts were broken when he spoted them. He gave a soft smile, though he wasn't used to the idea, seeing Hiei and Kurama together really did fit. Though when in his youko form, the height difference between the 7 foot youko and the 5'3 fire demon was quiet halarious looking, but spirit detective had learned by now not to poke fun of Hiei's height, not to mention when he made a height on the crack difference onces Kurama gave him the evil eye, but latere settled for teasing Yuusuke, with a great deal of hentai, causing Hiei to turn as red as his eyes.  
  
His moments of thoughts were broken as Kuwabara stummbled up to him, a twig sticking out of his hair. Yuusuke was suprised that neither of the demons were woken by the boy, either that or they were ignoring him. Kuwabara hadn't noticed teh two yet. Hiei was leaning back against the tree trunk, on seemingly the largest branch in the whole tree. His legs wqere spred slightly, enough for the slim youko to curle up between them and rest his head peacefully on the fire demons chest. Yuusuke almust snickered as he saw Kurama's nose twitch, and then his two ears, which her flopped to the side, twitch slightly, the expression was almost too cute and silly to bare. Yuusuke jolted slightly when Kuwabara nearly shrieked upon spotting the two. A quick punch to the side of the head stopped him, leaving him to grummble and sulk on the ground. The teen knew what was going to come, and it was annoying to hear.  
  
Kuwabara, brought up by religious parents, though it didn't look like it, was very immature on the subject of gay relationships at times. The first time they had found out, Kuwabara said a rather nasty comment, that Yuusuke didn't really want to repeat. That ended up getting the boy a real nasty bruise from Hiei. Kurama had to hold the koorime back from hacking off the other boys head aswell. Kurama on the other hand was more reserved, but just as frightening. His eyes looked sad for a moment, slightly hurt by the way Kuwabara had reacted, but in the blink of a eye his iris' were pure gold, and looked annoyed to no end. Obviously Youko hadn't liked the way Kuwabara had treated his human side, but he calmed down quickly and soon his eyes were back to normal. Yuusuke quickly shook his head, getting back to the present. Grinning he picked up a small stone, and against better judgement, he took aim and threw it.  
  
The stone sailed through the air, thwacking Hiei in the side of the face. Taken by suprise teh fire demon jolted, his eyes flying open. for a second he forgot he was in the tree, and lost his balance. In a rare moment of extreme emotion activity, or atleast obvious emotional activity, the fire demon flailed his arms, grabbing onto the nearest thing... Unfortunitly for Kurama, that happened to be the unfortunit Youkos tail. Youko gave a high pitched yelp was Hiei fell out of the tree, grabbing his tail, and dragging the youko down with him. Yuusuke whinced as Hiei landed with a thud, Kurama quickly landing ontop the poor Koorime. Kurama quickly scrambled off Hiei, who was now on the ground twitching, his eyes swirling. Kurama frowned and poked him slightly, but when he saw it had no effect he shook his head and stood. Chuckling slightly Kurama turned to Yuusuke, "You might want to start running now."  
  
Yuusuke paled slightly giving a nervous laugh. He started backing up when suddenly Hiei appeared before him and socked him one in the side of the face. It was now Yuusuke's turn to fall over on the ground twitching. Kuwabara blinked and wrinkled his nose slightly as Hiei made his way back over to Kurama. And wrapped his arms around the youkos waist, and Kurama leaned forward so the two could kiss. Yuusuke sad up rubbing the side of his face, now having a matching bruise with Kuwabara. He gave a all knowing smirk at the two though. He blinked as they broke apart, and then kissed again. This seemed to go on for a while, causing Yuusuke to sweat drop, "Eh... Hey love bird! We do have a demon to catch you know!" That seemed to catch their attention slightly. Kurama straighted, his eyes narrowing, and Hiei seemed to let out a low growl, his costumary scowl on his face. Yuusuke stood dusting himself off as he padded over to the two demons.  
  
"Hey Hiei. Can you use your jagan to find him?" Hiei shrugged, "Depends of weather or not he wants to show himself. Not even my jagan can tell the difference between his illusions and the real one." Kurama nodded slightly, his arms crossing over his chest. "He is a master a illusions, even the scent is the same." Yuusuke sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, this was proving to be a problem. Unless Crevan wanted to be found, there was no way they were going to find him... Unless... Yuusuke paled slightly, slapping his forehead. "ARG! WE'RE SO STUPID!" Hiei was about to correct him by saying, YOUR so stupid, but He held silent when Kurama asked Yuusuke what he was talking about. Yuusuke sighed, though he still seemed panicky. "Crevan always goes to kill those he has bitten right?" The two demons nodded. Kuwabara came up beside Yuusuke and blinked, "So?" Yuusuke's frown grew deeper at this point, "Keiko, Shizuru, and Shori were all bitten... and we left them and Yukina and Botan alone back at my place."  
  
Kuwabara and Kurama seemed to pale slightly at that, and Hiei's frown and scowl grew darker. The two demons cursed, they were far from the apartment, and Yuusuke and Kuwabara were tired and far to slow to get their in time to help them. Kurama winced slightly, he knew Hiei wasn't going to like the idea... but... "Hiei, Your going to have to carry Yuusuke." The fire demon nearly blanched and Yuusuke blinked bewildered. Hiei growled and glared up at Kurama's serious face. "What the hell are you talking about!?" Kurama sighed, "Yuusuke and Kuwabara got little to no rest last night trying to find us, and we are at least 4 miles from his house... With their speed it will take them far to long to get there, and you already know we can't fight him on our own." Hiei growled again, but mumbled something that sounded along the line of agreement. Kurama wasn't very happy about it either, he had to carry Kuwabara, and he was heavy, plus extremely paranoid about Kurama's youko form.  
  
Glancing over at the teen Kurama motioned for him to come over. Scurrying over Kuwabara tilted his head slightly, "What?" Kurama turned, his back facing Kuwabara, his arms spread out slightly from his sides. "Get on my back." Kuwabra face vaulted. Quickly getting to his feet and rubbing his injured nose he yelped, "What!?" Kurama sighed, getting slightly irritated, "Hiei is carrying Yuusuke, and I'm carrying you. Hiei might be strong enough, but with the size difference, he can't carry you. Hurry up and get on Kuwabara, your sister might be in danger." That was all it took to get the ningen to eagerly hop on his face. The sudden pouncing of Kuwabara nearly made Kurama fall on his face, but he steadied himself and glanced over to see Yuusuke and Hiei in a similar position. Kurama smirked slightly, "You might want to wrap yours arms around me Kuwabara." Kuwabara made a face and shrieked slightly, "There is no waAHHHHHH!!!!" Before the boy could finish the two demons bolted off.  
  
Yuusuke stiffened slightly as the world around them became a blur, even Kurama was was running right beside Hiei was slightly blurry, but more so his legs then anything else. He snickered slightly when he saw Kuwabara trying to cling to Kurama, who gave him a particularly nasty glare when at one point Kuwabara grabbed his ears. That caused Kurama to shakes his head, making the teen loose his grip and end up clinging to Kurama's shoulders and hair. The youko shook his head, still looking mildly annoyed, but at least he didn't have a look of pain on his face. Yuusuke yelped as they came suddenly to a stop, his body getting pressed into Hiei's. He glanced around and suddenly realized they were at his apartment, but the front door was broken. Inside he could hear Yukina shout in alarm, and Shizuru shouting. "Damned demon! Go to hell!" Shori spoke quickly after Shizuru's cry of anger. "It disappeared!" Kurama and Hiei frowned and the little demon disappeared, while Kurama silently stepped into the house.  
  
Yuusuke blinked bewildered as Kurama walked over glass, broken wood, and spots where he knew the floor was creaky, and yet not a single sound was made. Kuwabara almost ran in but Yuusuke stopped him. It was obvious Hiei and Kurama wanted to catch him off guard by the way they were moving silently. Kuwabara frowned and opened his mouth to comment when Crevan's voice stopped him. "Awww... Look who's back! My two favorite play toys! Where are your human friends huh?" Yuusuke took that as his cue to enter. He quickly stepped through his apartment, papers, furniture, glass, and wood strewn every where. He mentally sighed, his mother was going to kill him for this one. He found them all in his mothers bedroom, thankfully nothing there was out of place, but with Hiei holding his katana, and Kurama his rose whip, he wasn't sure how long that was going to last. Crevan seemed to perk up a little, as if Yuusuke were a good friend, not some one wanting to kill him.  
  
"Yuusuke, Kuwabara! How nice to see you." Kurama took at moment to lash his hip at the distracted Crevan. The demon paled as the whip lashed through him, but he flickered and faded. Kurama cursed quietly, it was just a illusion. Another Crevan appeared behind Kurama. "Now now...", His voice caused the youko to whirl around and step back with a quiet growl. "No need to get hasty fox boy. You'll have another chance to fight me, though I'm not sure how well that will work out for you my friend." Yuusuke would have grinned when he saw Hiei's eyebrow twitch at the fox boy part, if the situation hadn't been so serious. Hiei looked as if he were about to hack Crevan's head off when the demon disappeared. A startled cry from behind them caused them all to turn. Crevan had Shori, a blade against her neck. A snarle quickly errupted from Kurama, his ears folding back. Yuusuke blinked surprised at the sudden animalistic actions. He hadn't really realized just how fox based Kurama was.  
  
The youko's ears were back and his lips were pulled up, his white fang like teeth bared. He was giving a deep snarle, and his tail was fluffed up in anger. The other women, expecially Shori were slightly taken a back by his sudden fit of rage. Normally Kurama was highly calm and even has his human form wasn't eager on showing anger. It seemed his problems with Shori the night before had made him hyper sensitive on cases where her health was involved. Hiei stepped up beside Kurama, gently resting his hand on Kurama's arm. The youko jumped slightly, and turned to Hiei. His ears were still back, and his tail slightly fluffed up, but he was no longer starling and his fists had unclenched. Crevan gave a slight giggle. "I need to get my own youko some time, they are far funnier then I thought." That got its own growl out of Hiei, and another "glare of death" from Kurama.  
  
Yuusuke was starting to grow pissed by this point. Crevan was taking to long. By the fact that Shori could touch him with out him flickering away or her going through him was sign enough that this was the real Crevan. Shori at this point was looking ready to pass our. Her skin was pale and her breathing was quick. Before any one could say anything, Crevan hopped out the open door that led to the balcony coming from Atsuko's room, and leapt ontot eh roof of the nearest building. He heard Shori yelp in surprise and fear. Kurama growled slightly and quickly followed. Hiei having disappeared in a black blur was already there. Yuusuke cursed, there was no way he could jump that far, and even if he could, Kuwabara deffinitly couldn't. Thats when Botan pulled out her oar and ran out onto the balcony. "Come on you two!" Yuusuke nodded and ran out, hopping onto her oar, Kuwabara following quickly.  
  
Yuusuke cursed loudly as just the second they reached the 4, they flitted off again. It was obvious Crevan wanted to lead them on a wild goose chase, tiring the 4 of them out before they would fight. Crevan had weak fighting powers, but his skills at illusion were good enough to cause others to hurt their partners. Botan sped off after them. She wasn't quiet as quick, but she could go straight, where as they could only go where there was a place to stand. Botan was thankful it was 5:30 in the morning. Very few people were out, and those that were weren't eager to look up, plus Botan kept low to building tops and was cautious on going out in open air before she knew weather or not some one was looking. Eventually the fight led to the park. She felt them stop and when she finally caught up Crevan was standing in the woods, with Kurama infront of him, and Hiei behind him, Shori still in his grasp.  
  
Botan let the two detectives off, letting them take up positions on either side of Crevan. Yuusuke gave a grin of confidence. "We got you surrounded Crevan, and with a ll four of us here, one of us is bond to catch you." Crevan chuckled, "My dear spirit detective... I think not..." With that a silvery aura surrounded him. Occasinally a whisp of crystaline blue would appear in the silver youki. Suddenly Shori, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara all stiffened. Yuusuke frowned and yelped as he noticed a dark purple fluid ooze from their bite wounds, seeping through any clothing covering the bite. Crevan smirke dnad let go of Shori, letting the woamn drop to the ground. Soon Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara all fell over aswell, and quietly their eyes shut. Yuusuke yelped and snarled at Crevan, "What did you do to them!?" Crevan smirked slightly, "Nothing big, I just put them to sleep. I'm letting them wander through their dreams... or should I say, nightmares."  
  
When he said the word nightmare his grin grew insanly large, his eyes growing big. Yuusuke made a face, that expression was quiet sickining coming from him. Every now and again he would hear a mummble, whimper, or growl from the 4 others in the clearing. He glanced at them worried, this was only the beginning. He had to hurry and kill Crevan now. If he didn't the dreams would grow worse. He didn't know much about Kurama and Hiei's past, but he was quiet sure there were a lot of unpleasent things in them. Kuwabara didn't have too much to worry about, unless Crevan started making up things for his future. Shori he wasn't sure about, but he figured he would use Kurama's demon form against her, or maybe even her deceased husband. Kurama hadn't said a lot about his dead father, but by the way he spoke of him, Yuusuke got the idea that Shori was still upset about it, and that Kurama felt in a way that it was his fault. Yuusuke growled, standing in a fighting position.  
  
He wouldn't let his friends suffer with guilt, anger, and sorrow. "Sick bastard... fight me!" Crevan smirked. "Oh so gladly... You know... There was something Koenma never told you that might have been helpful." Yuusuke frowned slightly. He didn't like where this was going. Crevan held his left hand palm up, and a black flame appeared in it. In his other hand appeared Kuwabara spirit sword. "When I send them into dream sequences, I can use their abilities, so I don't need to have my own attacks." Yuusuke paled. He could call Hiei's balck dragon, and grow Kurama's acid dripping plants? Now this was something to worry about. Yuusuke never had a head on encounter with Hiei's black fire, and he sure as hell didn't want to. Now though, it seemed like he wasn't going to have a choice in the matter. The black fire disappeared and suddenly Crevan lunged at him. Kuwabara sword grasped tight in his hands. Yuusuke smirked slightly, Crevan was slow, this would be easy.  
  
His triumph though was quickly shot, as at least 20 other Crevans appeared, all holding Kuwabara's sword. The world seemed to buck underneith him and the world swirled about. Before he could fall though everything righted itself... But now all the Crevans were in different spots. He cursed, now he didn't know which one was real and which one wasn't. As one the 20 Crevan's lunched. Yuusuke dodged, leaping about and swinging his fists, occasinally using his spirit gun. Everytime he hit the real Crevan, which had only happened twice at this point, and only with his fists, the world would spin around, and the Crevans would all be in different spots, aswell as the fact that every time he took down a illusion, another one took its place. Yuusuke was growing highly frusterated at this point, and he was sporting one fairly deep gash, and several bruises. He frowned, where the hell was Botan? A quick look around told him that where ever she was, it wasn't here.  
  
He was distracted by a loud cry from Kurama, one of anger. He looked up for a moment, thinking that the youko had awoken and was joining the fray, but his hopes died as he saw Kurama still laying there with his eyes shut. He crushed and leapt back as he felt a blade gash at his leg. Crevan had taken advantage of Kurama's distraction and lashed at the boy. Yuusuke was starting to grow weary. There was no way he could hold this up if every time he actually found Crevan the demon disappeared.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Hiei yelped as another fist dug into his side, sending him tummbling. He landed, his back agianst the wall, legs spread out. He flet something warm trickle down his chin... He frowned wipping it away. He already knew what it was, he had smelled his own blood enough to have memorized the scent. Three older demons, 2 males and a female towered over him. He glared back un in diffiance. They were his "mentors". They had been teaching him for a long while how to steal, and now it was time to learn how to fight. He had gotten caught on his last mission, and they felt he was at least good enough to go and save, but they made sure to note that wouldn't happen again, and if he wanted to stay alive, he would have to learn how to fight. The female lashed out, racking her claws along his chest, dugging deep. He snarled and latched down on her arm. He was rewarded with a yelp and a string of curses as the woman tried to dislodge him. He quickly let go and grabbed a dagger beside him and threw it.  
  
It firmly lodged itself between the eyes of the man who now stood where the woman used to be. She he moved, and he had come forward to grab Hiei, not noticing the dagger the koorime held. The other two paused for a moment as their friend slummped to the ground. The woman yelped, "Brother!" She held his body for a moment, slowly taking in that he was dead. The man snarled, "How day you kill Hintaru! We were supposed to train not kill! Damned bastard!" With that his hand closed over Hiei;s throat. Hiei was young. At least in demon's world. He was about 54 now. He was far quicker then most demon, and unfortunitly, he had joined up with 3 demons who were actually faster then him. Hiei growled and spit his blood into the eye of the male. He cried out, dropping Hiei and stummbling back. The male knew that if he didn't clean out his eyes, he would go blind, or at least his vision would be damaged.  
  
The female hissed, a yellow aura appearing around her, "Don't. Touch. MY mate!" With that she lunged at Hiei, claws outstreched. It was a foolish move though. Her mate had left his sword beside Hiei, and soon it was shoved between her breasts. Her eyes flew wide and her mouth opened to cry out, but instead a flood of blood spurted out. Her mate, though he couldn't see, he could smell her blood. In a fury he managed to fin dnad rip out the dagger in his brother-in-laws head before moving to attack Hiei. The fire demon already had pulled out the sword, shoving the now dead female aiside and quickly slew the male. He stood over their bodies and frowned. This wasn't right... Gella, the female, had always thought of him as a little brother... Why were they attacking him... He killed them. They were the only people to accept him and he slew them. The unusual feeling of guilt flooded his mind. He frowned and rubbed his chest slightly.  
  
It hurt... a lot... It didn't make sense! But before he could think about it, the world faded and he lay in darkness, waiting for the next dream to come.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Yuusuke slammed into the tree and slid down slightly. His front was sorched, his shirt hanging off him in charred pieces. He wipped the blood from his lip away and stood shakily on his feet. Crevan had gotten bored with Kuwabara sword and his illusions. They had disappeared and he started using Hiei's fist of the mortal flame attack. Crevan packed a hard punch then Yuusuke thought. It seemed that when he used Hiei's attacks his strength increased. Not by a lot, but just enough to cause problems. Crevan let out a laugh, "You are very fun to play with Yuusuke... But I'm afraid that I will have to end this fight and move onto one of your friends now." Yuusuke fidgeted. The otehrs were quiet except for the occasinal moan or gasp coming from their mouths. Kuwabara and Kurama's breathing had quickened, and Yuusuke swore he heard Hiei whimper. He had heard Shori cry out a couple of times as well Yuusuke growled Holding out his fist. "SHOT GUN!"  
  
This would use up the last of his energy, but Crevan wouldn't be able to dodge this. Yuusuke suddenly paled. At the last second Crevan shot up a barrier around himself, and Yuusuke suddenly remembered his first encounter with Crevan's forcefeild. Just like with the spirit gun, all his shot gun attacks reflected back at him, and there was no time to dodge. He gave out a cry of pain as they slammed into him, and he soon joined his friends in the darkness. Crevan frowned slightly and the barrier faded. He flexed his fingers slightly. He was growing low on spiritual energy. He felt comfortable leaving the 5 here. It was far to early for people to come this far off the park path, and the only ones that would find them would be ningens. Crevan could keep the 4 ones with the bites asleep, though it used energy, and Yuusuke deffinitly wouldn't be getting up for a while.  
  
Flitting off he went to find one of his bite victumes. His aura spiked for a moment, causing the bite to react and the ningen to fall unconcious. He smirked and slowly absorbed their spiritual energy, aswell as life energy. He turned and left the now dead human where they were, going to find 2 or 3 more until his energy was full once again. Now it was all a question of who to fight next. Too busy on thinking about who he was going to fight next, he didn't notice his power over the other 4 flicker and die for the moment.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kali: Sooooo, how did you like it? ^^; I think this is my longest chapter yet. From where Kurama started poking Hiei, to this part there here I did on 9/14. Sorry I waited 2 days to finish this, I got bored and distracted, plus I had a lot of homework. I hope you enjoyed it! There is about only 2 or 3 chapters left in the story!  
  
Kurama: Thank Inari.  
  
Kali: *Sulks* Don't make me have my kougabot have Kurama insults...  
  
Kurama: It already does... well... in a way.  
  
Kali: ^^; eh heh... yeah...  
  
Hiei: Damned Onna, hurry up and end this damned thing.  
  
Nuria: WHEEE! DAMN SHIT HELL!  
  
Kurama: Hiei.... Stop teaching her to curse.  
  
Hiei: ^^; It wasn't me... It was erm...  
  
Kurama: I can smell when you lie...  
  
Hiei: DAMN!  
  
Nuria: DAMN!  
  
KUrama: *Growls* Hiei...  
  
Hiei: Gomen!  
  
Kali: *In the background chanting* divorce court! divorce court! divorce court!  
  
Kurama: *Knocks Kali out*  
  
Nuria: R&R! *Flails and turns into her fox form and dives under the couch to take a nap* 


	11. Kuwa and Hiei's Stand

Kali: ^^; I'm a bad little author, I update so slow, but I do make this up as I go along. *Pats Yuusuke* Poor guy, and yes Pai, all my plots work out -_- there is nothing wrong with that is there? And because your my niece I won't maul you for that one. *taps foot*  
  
Kurama: Who's up next?  
  
Kali: Herm... I dun know... I'm think of Hiei and then Kurama... or Kuwa and then Kurama... all I know is you, Kurama, will be the final fighter... I don't think I want to have both Hiei and Kuwa fight... but then again Kuwa's will probably be real short, ^^;, so I guess I can do both  
  
Kuwa: HEY!  
  
Kali: Oo its true! Not my fault your a simple human now is it? All ye have is a sword... Hiei had fire, a sword, and a dragon, XD plus he is Mr. Speedy! Kurama in human form has plants, pretty good speed, and ish all flexible, and ish uber smart. Youko ish also Mr. Speedy, has plants, and ish flexible and smart ^^;  
  
Kuwa: *Sulks*  
  
Kali: ^^; eh, any way, on with the show. I'm taking Amy's idea and doing a new paragraph every time they talk. ^^; not to make it look longer, but to make it easier to read. I CARE ABOUT YOU GUYS! *Flails* ^^ My devoted little readers! OH! AND UPDATE! I'm working on the sequel to Wilted Rose, I heard a good song that fits ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own YYH, own the original characters, and the ideas for Kurama's childhood. And lastly... I OWN THE ELEMENT WHITE FIRE! The ideas I made up for it are MINE. If I see any one with it, I will maul them and report them... I'm VERY proud and protective of that idea that I made up in a RP where I played youko.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Crevan made his way back to the clearing, and yelped to find Youko helping Shori up, and Kuwabara and Hiei both growling with similar looks that spoke of a slow death and pain. Quickly the heads of the 3 fighters jerked in his direction at the sound of his yelp. Kurabara began ranting, Hiei snarled and grabbed the hilt of his sword, and Crevan could see Kurama's eyes glitter, and his ears press back. Shori quickly scrambled to her feet and though she was still a little mad at Kurama, and scared of him, she stood behind him back about 3 feet to keep from Crevan. Before Hiei and Kurama would leap though, the two demons and Shori began to grow weary again. A silver aura sprung up around Crevan, and their bite wounds began to ooze with poison again, and quickly the tree fell down, asleep again, leaving Kuwabara alone to fight. Kuwabara gave a yelp nudging Hiei's body with his foot, and soon shaking his shoulders.  
  
"Hey! Wake up shorty!" Crevan chuckled and shook his head at the humans failed attempts, the ningen was now to fight him alone. With Kuwabara having the weakest spirit energy of the three, Crevan felt very confident about this fight. Kuwabara was also the slowest, meaning that he could easily match the ningen's speed and surpass it, and if he was lucky he wouldn't need his illusions, allowing him to save spirit energy for funner things.  
  
"Foolish ningen... Your the weakest of them all, and if Yuusuke couldn't beat me, you won't." Kuwabara blinked, unsure of what Crevan meant. Suddenly Kuwabara realized that when he woke up, Yuusuke wasn't any where around. He gave a soft growl, clenching his hand into a fist.  
  
"Where is Urameshi!?"  
  
"There." With that Crevan pointed to his left, and a area shimmered for a moment, before Yuusuke appeared, Crevan had been hiding his body with an illusion. Kuwabara blanched slightly. Yuusuke's body was really torn up, and bleeding in several spot. What angered him was the sadistic grin Crevan was giving Yuusuke's body.  
  
"Cute thing is, he did this with his own attack."  
  
"NANI!?" Kuwabara nearly blanched again. How had that happened? In a moment of blazing glory, Kuwabara actually remembered all the details of their first fight with Crevan. One specific one of Yuusuke's spirit gun being reflected back popped into his head. Kuwabara frowned, so that was how Crevan did it, he turned Yuusuke's attack on him. Kuwabara grinned, he was good then, his attack couldn't be reflected, and Crevan was slow... or so the others said. Kuwabara yelped as a piece of grass trailed up his leg and slowly began to wrap around it. Kuwabara glared at Kurama, who seemed to be passed out.  
  
"Thats not funny Kurama! Call your plants off and stop acting!" He blinked as nothing happened.  
  
"Eh... Kurama?" Crevan's laughing though stopped him, making him look up and glare.  
  
"Whats your problem damn it?"  
  
Crevan flicked his wrist and the plant was called off, and Crevan was surrounded by black fire. Kuwabara yelped leaping back. He then stopped and stared in awe at Crevan for a moment.  
  
"You have Hiei and Kurama's elements!? I though Koenma said you were only illusionary." Crevan glared for a moment, the baka was really stupid wasn't he? Crevan though shrugged, he would take pride in showing off and explaining it to the idiot ningen.  
  
"No baka. When I place some one in a dream like state, I can use their abilities. And since I have Kurama and Hiei in a coma, I can steal their powers and use them for myself." Kuwabra paled, this wasn't good... He had heard the way the guy in the Dark Tournament was screaming for youko to spare him, and Youko had just showed him the plant, he hadn't even used it. The way Kurama had explained how the plant worked gave him the shivers. He REALLY didn't want to be slowly dissolved my acid... He had no more time to continue the thought though as a ball of black flame shot at his head. He yelped and dove aside, his sleeve catching on fire. He quickly beat at it, trying to put out the flames, but it wasn't of much use. By using his ki, Crevan would keep the flames alive. Kuwabara screamed in agony as slowly his arm began to burn up, the flames spreading to his chest. It seemed like forever before the flames finally went out.  
  
"Now now Kuwabara... This isn't over yet." Kuwabara gritted his teeth, getting to his feet. His left arm and most of his chest were scorched, black and red with blood and burnt skin. That side of his body was numb now, and his shirt was in tatters. Crevan smiled slightly.  
  
"For as weak and stupid as you are, you are very brave I must admit... I guess something as lacking as you are needs SOMETHING good about them." Kuwabara growled clenching his jaw, that bastard was asking for it. Using his right arm he summoned his spirit sword and lunged at Crevan, but he was slow, tired and full of pain. He swiped at the demon, missing, and stumbling. Crevan danced to the side, watching as Kuwabara fell forward. He smiled and held out his hand, Kuwabara yelped in pain as the grass grew and wrapped itself around him, constricting him and holding him up in the air now. Kuwabara could feel his bones straining, and after a few seconds he felt one crunch. He cried out in pain, causing Crevan to smirk slightly, this indeed was enjoyable, he could see why the youko was so proud of his plant abilities. Crevan was tempted to keep the youko asleep forever to be able to use his plant abilities, same for the fire demon. He raised Kuwabara up to the top of the trees, before dropping him.  
  
Kuwabara tried his hardest to catch himself, but it was of no use. The poor teenager fell, hitting a few branches as he went, hearing his leg break. His wrist was quick to follow though when he landed on it. Once more he let out a shout of pain, now both arms were useless. Crevan pouted slightly. He shouldn't have done so much damage with the fire because now Kuwabara was almost finished off, and he had barely begun to fight. He shrugged though, there were still two fighters left. He held out his hand, the silver aura coming back. Poison oozed from Kuwabara's bite, and he fell forward, unconscious. He had decided to put the ningen asleep, wanting to use his powers for the next fighter. Though the sword wasn't very elaborate, it was better to have that AND the plants, then just the plants, in case. He tested his energy, and found plenty left. The fight between him and Yuusuke had been far longer and demanding then the one with him and Kuwabara, being he had to use his illusions.  
  
Deciding to save energy, he rolled Kuwabara to the side by kicking him away a few times, he would need plenty of room to fight the fire demon, which he had planned to wake next. He would save the youko for last. Kurama was the most canny of the 4. The others were easy to enrage and get them to attack him, but the youko was more subtle and thoughtful of his moves, though if Crevan used his human mother against him, it would be easy, no doubt though that Kurama would want to grow plants immediately to protect his mother. Crevan stretched a little, wanting to be limber for the next fight. He knew that Hiei was far faster them him, but he still wanted to be ready to move so if Hiei did find the right Crevan, if he dodged fast enough, the damage would be minimized. Gathering his ki, he pulled his spell off Hiei, putting the poison into slumber, allowing the demon to awake. Crevan grinned, this would be a fun fight, he could easily use the youko against the fire demon.  
  
Hiei groaned, rubbing his head as he stood. He was quick to his feet though when he remembered Crevan was here. As he looked around, he was greeted to the site of 20 Crevans, and two very bloody crispy comm rads. Kurama and Shori were both asleep, seemingly fine. Hiei felt relieve at that, but didn't show any signs of it. He growled slightly, this was growing annoying. Crevan was taking them out one at a time, and by the fact that several Crevan's were playing with plants, and what looked like Kuwabara's sword, he was using them against each other, or at least their abilities. Finally all of the Crevan's turned facing him, smiling.  
  
"Good morning Firefly." Hiei twitch slightly. That was Kurama's pet name for him, and as far as he was concerned, ONLY Kurama could call him that. Several of the Crevan's smirked as they got the desired effect, this might be slightly easier then he though. Hiei jumped as he felt vines run along his shoulders, as if trying to give him a comforting hug. He growled, pulling out his katana, and quickly cutting down the vines. The Crevan's chuckled and sent more vines to replace those Hiei had cut down. Hiei snarled, the fire demon was quickly getting tired of this game. Hiei darked forward as a black blur, pulling out his katana, slashing at any Crevan in his way. It was hard though with each of them wielding a sword, and plants trying to wrap him up or eat him. Hiei was quickly tearing through the hollusinations though, there was only 5 or so left, but before he could move to attack again, he paused slightly, distracted by a cry coming from Kurama, which slowly died off into a whimper.  
  
Crevan couldn't help but smirk, it was obvious how distracting the kitsune was to the fire demon, and it was amusing to watch as Hiei would glance in Kurama's direction time and time again. It was almost as if he were checking to make sure that none of the hallucinations would harm the fox. Hiei growled turning around ready to slash down the Crevan before him when the world jerked and spun about him, causing him to stumble. He frowned as he faced 20 Crevans again. Resisting the urge to clench his jaw, he glared and moved forward again. He began slashing left and right, only a black blur to the eyes of Crevan. The demon gave a shriek as Hiei landed a blow on the real one. He lunged forward, suprising Hiei, who thought it was jsut a hallucination. Crevan lashed out, catching Hiei's face, narrowly missing the fire demons jagan. Hiei gave growl and leapt back holding his forehead, and giving a sigh of relief as he found his jagan was fine. He didn't have much time to relax as the world hitched under his feet.  
  
He fell forward, landing on his hands and knees. He growled to find himself now surrounded by 40 Crevan's. He clenched his fists, ignoring the cries of Kurama, occasinally accompanied by shouts or cries of Shori or Kuwabara. All 40 Crevan's stood there, identical supierior smirks upon there face. Hiei was growing furious. He hated being toyed with like this, and having his partner's used against him, especiall Kurama. He lunged forward, mvoing as a black blur taking down Crevan's left and right. The real Crevan paled slightly. Was it him, or was Hiei getting faster and faster? Last time Hiei had done this, Crevan could still faintly see him, now though, he couldn't see Hiei at all. He gave a shrill yelp as once more Hiei's blade dug into him. he snarled and lashed at Hiei's chest with the rose whip he held. Hiei danced to the side, but he did recieve a shall cut in side. Crevan growled, and used his illusion talents to disappear from Hiei's sight.  
  
He was thankful that the youko had some healing talent and patched up the wound on his chest. It was crude, but it would work. He frowned and studied the confused jaganshi, who was growing quiet pissed. He would have to end this soon if he still had hopes of winning this. He gave a wave of his hand, and once more Hiei could see he was in the clearing again, though all the Crevan's were back. The demon was growing pissed, every time he hit Crevan, the demon would just use some illusion to hide again. Crevan smirked, he would have to put on the front that Hiei was winning for a while if he was going to catch the demon off gaurd. He gave another wave of his hand and all the illusions disappeared, or so Hiei thought. It took a lot of energy, but Crevan made a single illusion that wouldn't disappear when Hiei hit it, and it would appear like it was bleeding, and smell like it too. Crevan used his talents to hide himself aswell. He stood in smug silence as he watched the demon frown slightly, and use his jagan.  
  
To his suprise, Hiei found that the only Crevan left was the real one. He was hesitant though. He wasn't sure what crevan was up to, and he didn't want to fall into some trap.  
  
"Fists of the Mortal Flame!" With that Hiei leapt foward upon Crevan. The "real" Crevan gave a cry, as Hiei punched him, burning him. He growled and grew what Hiei remembered Kurama calling the Death Tree. He heard soft hisses as the acid from the mouths hit the forest floor. Darted back and forth making his way around the mouths, landing heavy blows on the branches. The tree have a shriek of pain as it lit up in black and purple flames, streaked with orange. The Crevan frowned and spat a curse as the tree burnt to ashes, and before he could react, Hiei had a blade through his belly. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth, blood spurting out, and he fell lifeless to the floor. Hiei gave a slight smirk of triumph as he ripped the blade roughly out of the now dead Crevan, and placed it back in its seath. Hiei didn't relize though, that that had only been a illusion. The real Crevan smirked, and prepared himself for the final blow.  
  
Hiei frowned slightly as Kurama began screaming something about some one not being allowed to leave him, and breaking promises. If Crevan was dead, were they supposed to wake up now? He paused slightly, just enough enough for a thorned vine to wrap itself about him, clenching down on his body. Hiei bit his lip, and struggled, trying to use his arms to pry the plant off his body, but the thorns dug into his skin and seemed to latch on. Hiei blinked in suprise as Crevan now stood before him. The demon chuckled, and the one Hiei had slaughtered, shimmered, and disappeared. Hiei's opened his mouth to let out a sound of suprise, but only a spurt of blood came out.  
  
"Tsk Tsk Hiei... You really need to learn to pay attention don't you?" Crevan smirked, his tone mocking. Hiei hissed, holding back a cry as he felt several of his ribs crunch under the pressure. He could feel a warm sticky fluid, most likely his blood, trickling down his arms and seeping in between the plants as more thorns stabbed into him one after another. He gave a strangled cry though as the thorns began to grow, stabbing further into him, and the vine seemed to shifted, pulling different parts of his body in different directions, it was slowly ripping him apart. He quickly tried to call upon his black fire, but nothing came. He growled and tried again, but nothing happened. Suddenly he realized the plants were sucking out his ki, and giving it to Crevan, making the demon regain any energy he had lost during his fight with Hiei. Crevan smirked and suddenly he flicked from sight, appearing in front of Hiei.  
  
"Your very lucky Hiei... To have such speed... Well... Not any more I guess." Crevan smiled poking Hiei on the nose causing the fire demon to snarl in response.  
  
"I guess I'm done with you... When I put you to sleep I'll have your power and your speed... Then once I kill off Kurama, I can kill the rest of you in your sleep. Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." Hiei tried to snap out a respond, but it came only as a strangled cry as the plants gave one final squeeze. Some where along the line Hiei could remember the rush of blood coming out of his mouth, and the salty copper taste that came with it. He had no time to really thing about it, as poison seeped from his bite wound, and the world went dark.  
  
.:*:.  
  
It was snowing outside... It had been snowing for a long time now... Ever since... Since Amara died. I don't really remember what happened though. I remember playing with her and Kali before we grew tired and laid down. Then I awoke to a snarling face... and then pain and darkness. I remember waking to to mother crying. She was holding Amara. Father was standing over her shoulder, trying to comfort her I guess. He gave me a look, and seemed to think I had done this... or that some how it was my fault. My other sister, Kali... Mother was holding her too... But where as Kali's chest was moving... Amara's wasn't. Some where along the line I remember crying and screaming... I remember the snow... Falling from the sky. My father took me away as they left Amara's body in the woods. Father left some time after that and me and mother buried Amara... I think I was the one that grew the orange flower on her grave... but I don't remember. I don't remember how long... but for days mother slept.  
  
I would sit on the other side of the den, with Kali in her fox form in my lap. Occasionally mother would wake up, hunt, eat, and go back to sleep, letting me have what was left. I don't remember if I ever tried to wake Kali up... but I remember one day she stopped moving. I told mother when she woke up, and she began crying again. She said something about Kali going to join Amara, but I didn't understand. We buried Kali next to my other sister Amara. I grew a gold flower, one that matched her fur... Or at least I think I grew that flower. I missed them... I missed the feel of Amara's soft orange fur, and I missed them pulling my tail when ever I wasn't looking... or when Kali had me braid her gold hair... or all the adventures Amara would make up, despite her shy nature, and the time they made fun of me when I got my tongue stuck to the icicle last winter. Mother is sleeping now... She always sleeps now. Her gold fur is matted, dirty, and dull, mine probably no better.  
  
I wondered where father was... what he would say when he heard about Kali, how she had left his to go play with Amara. Why couldn't I go too? Was it something that I had to do? Mother would be upset if I left though. Wait... I can feel him... Father is home. Father had a guild of thieves... or something like that, thats what mother said. It was made up of only youko's and all males at that. They all saw my mother as a mother figure to them too, poking fun of my father at how hyper his mate was. I remember last winter when we had to move to another den area. Mother taught us to master turning into out fox forms on our own, and for a week we would run along in the snow, the entire guild in their fox forms, and we would sleep in caves, under trees. Me and my sisters would some times climb into trees and wiggle the branches to make snow fall on the others, only to be knocked down by snow balls. I miss the guild... I saw my father glance into the den, spotting me and nodding in greeting.  
  
He smelt of the pack, so I knew he had been out stealing probably. Mother used to say that was how he let out his frustration... but she didn't seem to enjoy that idea very much, she always had said that anger makes you careless. I crawled over and placed my hands on mothers fur. I never realized how tiny my humanoid form was compared to her fox form before. My hands looked so tiny against her. I shook her slightly, tugging gently on her fur. Her golden eyes slowly opened, and she asked if I was hungry, I shook my head.  
  
"Father is back." She seemed to perk up slightly. She licked my face, giving a yip, thanks was what she said. She turned into her humanoid form, and got out of the den. The entrance of the den was big enough that my parents could crawl in and out on their hands and knees... I could basically walk in and out with out bending over. I run out after her, and I saw them hug. My mother had started crying again, and said something about Kali. I didn't catch what she was saying... but I knew what she was telling him. My father stayed silent for a while, and I went back in the den, it was suddenly too cold to stand. I heard them talking for a while, my father comforting my mother, my mother asking what he had been doing for the past 2 weeks. I was resting with my knees pulled him, my forehead resting on them as I started to drift off to sleep. I heard a sharp call from my father though and jerked awake. He shouted for me to hurry up, and I figured he wanted me to come out, so I did.  
  
I suddenly noticed how tense my father and mother looked. My mother grabbed my hand and pulled me over to her, both of them were staring off into the woods, their ears flicking back and forth. I stayed quiet... In fact... when had I ever spoken above a whisper since Amara died? If I had, I didn't remember... not that it really mattered any way. Suddenly in his hand my father held a whip. He made it out of a rose, I asked him once what it was and he said he called it the Rose Whip. My mother said I had my fathers talents in growing plants, though I wasn't able to use them yet, I had always been determined to learn how to make the rose whip. I felt my mother step back, still tense, my father at her side. My father and mother kept glancing at each other. I could remember a odd scent coming to my nose... It was the same as the scent that I had caught right before I was knocked out and Amara was killed... Soon I saw it, a large dog like beast, with a lightblue skinned demon sitting on its back.  
  
The demon had silver hair, and large uneven fangs. Behind it I could see two others, though I smelled countless numbers. I didn't know it at the time, but they were worg riders, and they hunted youko's by nature. Sometimes they would even capture youko's and breed them. After a female and male pair had 3 sets of kits, they would be killed and skinned. My father nodded to my mother, and she picked my up and ran. I had heard my mother used to be a fighter, but for all the time I've known her, the only time she ever got angry was when some one threatened me, my sisters, or my father. Now though, she seemed more fearful, and sad then angry, I came to think later that she knew what was about to happen. I was able to see over her right shoulder, and I put my arms around her neck. I could see several shadows in the woods running along side us, but my eyes were locked on my father. He stood bravely before the pack of worgs, his face straight, though I think he also knew what was going to happen.  
  
The second my mother started running he moved forward, but stopped. I blinked confused, when suddenly his eyes widened and his mouth opened. I gave a cry as blood gushed out of his mouth, and tiny little tentical's poked out of his skin. Three seconds later, my father was ripped appart, the tentical's growing to large for his body to harbor, basically ripping him apart. I held out of my hands over my mothers shoulders, and for the first time, I grew something other then a tiny flower seedling. Vines burst from the ground, wrapping around my father, before the worgs would some how piece him together and take what little good fur was left after they some how got him into his fox form. I burried my face in my mothers neck, not wanting to see the rest of worg pack growl adn anger and try to get through the poisonous vines. We must have been running for ten minute though the woods when mother stopped. Some where along the line she set me down.  
  
I don't remember the worgs surrounding us, but they must have cause my mother began to glow a light golden color. I remember standing slightly behind and to the right of her right leg. I think I was clinging to her pants, though I'm not sure. And wait... I'm drawing a blank... No... My memories are skipping over that... For a second I felt something stirring... its gone now... Now I'm sitting in my mother lap... She is still and cold, dead... Its snowing now. It started snowing when she died a few hours ago. I need to bury her... I should bury her... But... I don't want to go back... Its been 4 years now since my sisters and father died... I'm 7 I think, I don't think me and my mother kept good track of my age, and she forgot hers. For 4 years she has been prosituting herself. I was never quiet sure what it meant, but I sure as hell knew now. Whipping the tears from my eyes I stood and placed my hand on her forehead. I let my silvery ki drain into her for a few seconds, and she went into her fox form.  
  
I picked up her huge body, that was nearly as big as me. It took me ages to walk with her body, and after a moment I set her down, and using my ki, I was able to make her shift into a smaller fox form. Now she was the size of a large house cat. I darted out of the ally we lived in and bolted down the street as fast as I could. I knew people would gladly jump me to steal my mothers fur. I heard one of the males once that "paid her for services" say that she was one of only 2 living gold youko's... This, she was worth more money then I could count. I didn't want any one to skin her, and I would gladly starve, then sell my mothers fur. It took a lot of running, kicking, bitting, punching, and hiding to make it safly out of the city and into the woods. The city was right next to the woods where we used to live. I always wondered what had becume of my fathers guild... then I saw a guild that lived in the city with new coats made of youko fur, and I knew my answer.  
  
It was a 3 day walk, but I got there, how ever torn up and bloody I was. I set her down, and spotted a pile of vines, the ones that held my father. I took several deep breaths and wandered over to them. I called them back, and they cut at me as they did so. Since my father died, I hadn't been able to control plants with out hurting myself. Carefully I picked up the bones of what used to be my father, and what little rotting flesh was left and set them down beside my mother. I dug two graves to the right of Kali's, and buried them. For my mother I grew gold lily's, which ripped up my leg, and roses for my father, which shredded my arm. I had them burried in order of age. My father first, then to his left my mother, then Kali, and Amara. Though we were all from the same litter, Iw as born first, then Kali, and Amara. It seemed fitting any way... My father was the leader of the family, and then my mother, Being hte biggest of hte 3, Kali was the leader when my parents weren't around. I was in the middle.  
  
Amara had been the runt of the litter, and it fit her timid personality. I stepped over to a large tree hanging over the den that had been abandoned for 4 years, and I ripped off a piece of bark slightly larger then my head. I grabbed a pointed stone, and sat down infront of the graves. I sat there carving for the day. When I was done I had my parents standing, each with a arm over the other's shoulder. Infront of them stood Amara and Kali, the two seemingly rough housing. I was off to the side. The 4 of them had stars about them, signalling their death, where as I was carved deeper into the wood, with no twinkles about me, signalling my life. I felt tears trickle down my cheeks, dropping onto the picture. I sighed and set the piture down against a tree that sat behidn the graves, hanging over them providing shade. I sat there for another day or two, eating berries off a near by bush that me, Kali, and Amara would raid every now and agian if mom and dad were out hunting, and we were to hungry to wait.  
  
I fell asleep some where along the line and had a dream. I was standing in the area with the den, the graves about 15 feet from the entrance. I saw my mother, her firey spirit in its fox form. She gave the grin of a true vixen and yipped, calling me over. I felt myself smile and I ran forward to hug her, but I only got empty air... she was gone. I felt my eyes burn for a second, but I rubbed them harshly, stopping any tears that might come. I ran along through the woods, searching for a howl that rose up in the air. I came upon a clearing, my father standing there in his humanoid form. He gave a playful smirk, flicking his tail in invitation, twirling a rose between his fingers. I ran forward, calling for him, but before I reached him, he nodded, smiled, and disappeared. At my feet rested a red rose. Sadly I picked it up, quickly distracted by a yip. I whirled around, spottin gmy sisters, rolling around nipping at each other, barking at me, telling me to join them.  
  
Kali was in her fox form, and Amara in her humanoid form. Kali was sitting on Amara's head, trying to pull off her ears. I gave a laugh, turning into my fox form and pounced, only to land harshly on teh ground, scraping my nose. Giving a whimper I sat up, now in my humanoid form agian, holding only a red rose in my hand, sitting alone in what used to be my home. Before I could let out a cry of dispair my mother appeared, striding forward in her humanoid form. She was as pretty as I remembered. Six golden fox tails swished behind her, gold ears perked up on her forehead. Her golden hair went down slightly past her waist, and had glimmering golden eyes. Her skin was a pale color, and looked soft and velvety. She wore a sky blue tunic top, and black pants. Her sash was silver. She reached down, and picked me up, holding me as I was finally able to grasp something real other then the rose in this relm. After a moment she sat down, and I felt a warmth flow over me. I looked, but couldn't see what was happening.  
  
Suddenly she disappeared, leaving me sitting on the forest floor, surrounded by a golden light. After a moment it seemed to concentrait around my left arm, but I couldn't see what it was. I looked around, my eye stinging again as I saw she was gone, and I was alone again. I let out a whail as I slowly plummeted into darkness.  
  
.:*:.  
  
(Kali: Ugh... sorry... This and lost of the Hiei fight was done like a freaking week after most of this was written cause I've been so sick. X.x  
  
Kurama: *Growls* You got me sick too...  
  
Kali: ^^ remember the old saying! Misery loves company!  
  
Kurama: *Shoves Kali out the nearest window*)  
  
Kurama gave a yelpa nd bolted upward. His eyes were wide and fearful. They stung lightly with tears which he forced back. He hunched forward shivering slightly. What happened? He frowned remembering. Crevan was bringing back memories of his... Ones he had been so eager to forget. He frowned, the memories of his mother, father, and sisters still to fresh in his mind for comfort. He was quick to his feet when he heard a dark laugh. He had forgotten about Crevan for a moment, to preoccupied with trying to forget about his dreams. He got his wish to forget them though when he saw what was before him. Yuusuke and Kuwabara, both burn and bloody before him, but what angered him most of all, was the battered seemingly dead Hiei infront of him. Kurama's fingers slowly curled in making fists, his lists curling back in a snarle of rage. How DARE Crevan touch his mate!  
  
"Awww... is the kitsune upset about his family and friends. Those were interesting memories I must admit. I've never seen a prositute so well paid." Kurama twitched holding himself from lunging forward and strangling Crevan that instant. His demon mother had been a prositute not because she wanted to be, but because that was the only way she could get money. All the good jobs either had been taken, or refused her because her obligation would be her child, and being the second to last gold youko left, she could cause problems for her employer. Crevan though saw how to bothered Kurama and chuckled. He was slightly nervous though. He had seen the youko's memories and one in particular bothered him, the one he had cut out.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
We must have been running for ten minute though the woods when mother stopped. Some where along the line she set me down. I don't remember the worgs surrounding us, but they must have cause my mother began to glow a light golden color. I remember standing slightly behind and to the right of her right leg. I think I was clinging to her pants, though I'm not sure. And wait... I'm drawing a blank... No... My memories are skipping over that... For a second I felt something stirring... its gone now.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
He had cut that memory out for a reason. His mother had a special power... a rare ability that few demons could use and master, and Kurama, being her child, could possibly have it. Crevan was worried if he had allowed Kurama to see that, then it would awaken the power in the youko, and Crevan would basically be as good as dead. He was shocked out of his thoughts as he felt a fist slam into his face. he fell backwas, landing roughly on his back. He tried to stand, but a heavy weight quickly settled on him. He tried to speak but two hands had closed around his throat. He paled slightly, looking up to see two furious golden eyes above him. Before Kurama could rip out his throat the world went black, only himself to break the darkness. He cursed, Crevan was just buying time to get out from under him and prepare himself. Sure enough, when the world came back to him, Crevan was 40 feet away, and quiet pissed looking. Kruama allowed himself a dark smirk as Crevan summoned black fire around him.  
  
This would be a interesting fight indeed.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kali: Ugh... sorry if that sucked, I decided right after I finished Kurama's dream, to go back and redo the Hiei fight for the most part... It felt to short, and it seemed to make Hiei appear to weak... sorry if he STILL appears like that, but I'm not the best fight writter.  
  
Kurama: *Reads his past* O.O  
  
Hiei: *IS reading over Kurama's shoulder* ... *Glares at Kali*  
  
Kurama: *Teary eyed*  
  
Hiei: *Twitch* Don't. Make. Kurama. Cry. *Snarles*  
  
Kali: O.O Don't hurt the sick people! *Screams and runs*  
  
Hiei: *Draws Katana and follows*  
  
Nuria: XD KILL! KILLLLLLL!  
  
Kurama: ^^; R&R 


	12. White Fire

Kali: Ugh... this took far to long for me to update, but I wasn't in a writing mood and I have had at least 8 tests and 2 projects, plus good old homework, so I've been really busy lately.  
  
Kurama: *Was hoping she forgot about this*  
  
Kali: XD Nope! And I've been thinking up other story ideas... But I REALLY need to finish this and the sequel to Wilted Rose first... Ugh... I'm so lazy  
  
Hiei: *Wants Kali to hurry up with the sequel to WR so he can then beat her for killing Kurama in the first place, and that way she can't keep him dead*  
  
Nuria: ^^ Kali wants to write a story about me! Fweeeee! FEEL MY RATH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kurama: *Steals Kali's brother's Ridelin medicine, for those who are too hyper, crushes it up, and puts it in Nuria's food*  
  
Hiei: *Blinks at the picture that Kali drew of Nuria and Kieran* ... What are those blobs supposed to be?  
  
Kali: -_- *Sighs and ignores Hiei* I don't own YYH... But I do own my original characters, and the plot, SO NO TOUCHY! Oo *Hides from her angry brother Jason* I didn't take your meds! I SWEAR!  
  
Kurama: XD *watches as Jason puts Kali in a ahead lock and gets her in trouble with her parents*  
  
~ = Thoughts  
  
Italics = Voices from old memories  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Crevan stood across from Kurama in the clearing, snarling up a storm. He. Was. Pissed. There was no way in hell he would let that youko win this fight. Kurama had a ability that he wanted, but, in order to get it, he would have to kill the youko and take his soul, something he didn't mention to the others, as to make sure they wouldn't go into some murderous rage. He had watched the memory of Kurama's mothers fight against the Worgs and his dream where his mother has awoken the ability inside of him, and even though they were memories, he could feel the power rolling over him and huge golden waves. He licked his dry lips, the black fire around him dancing angrily. The youko standing 40 feet from him looked all to smug for his liking.  
  
"Prepared to die Youko Kurama." To that Kurama gave a soft snort, and the youko pulled a seed from his hair as Crevan leapt forward. Kurama frowned slightly dancing to the side as the demon nearly hit him in the face with Hiei's Fist of the Mortal Flame attack. It was slight, but Hiei was faster then Kurama, and the only reason Crevan hadn't landed a solid punch to Kurama's face was the fact that Crevan wasn't used to such speed. Kurama flicked the seed at Crevan, letting it land at the feet of the illusion demon. Crevan spun, and gave a shriek as large flower 10 feet in diameter in the center nearly grew from beneath him. Its leaves where razor sharp with little barbs on it and long thorned vines thrashed about it ready to grab any moving thing and drag it into the large fanged mouth in the center of the light blue flower.  
  
Crevan growled, darting about the clearing the best her could, vines lashing at his feet, trying to trip him up. Kurama leapt up, perching in a tree to make sure that his plant wouldn't accidently grab him instead of the black skinned demon below. Crevan swung his fist out, striking one of the vines hard, causing it to burst into fire black flames. The mouth of the plant gave a shriek of agony, lashing its barbed vine sand leaves at Crevan faster then before. Crevan smirked, striking the vines and leaves every time one got near him. Though he seemed to be winning against the plant, he was also taking hits. He had a large thorn through his left arm and a fairly nasty leg one, giving him a slight limp. Soon the flowering plant was consumed in black fire.  
  
Crevan's silvery eyes locked with Kurama's gold, and the two demons watched each other for a moment before they moved into action. Crevan summoned balls of black fire, and Kurama called upon his rose whip. As Kurama's feet touched the ground, he darted forward, twisting, leaping, and flipping as balls of black fire flew about him. He was taken by surprise as a beam of fire shot up in his path, causing him to skid to a halt, getting hit hard in the side by Crevan's foot, covered in black fire. Kurama grunted, falling to the ground and rolling once or twice before getting to his feet. He winced slightly, he had heard his rib crack, and his side was burnt, the rolling movement had put any flames on his clothes out thankfully. Once again the demon locked gazes, but Crevan spoke, stopping any actions.  
  
"Seems there is something else about me that you don't know... I can manipulate the abilities of others into new things. Like Hiei's black fire. I can make it so that I can create columns of fire, where as Hiei normally can't." Kurama frowned slightly. That ability wouldn't help him too much... Yuusuke and Kuwabara's abilities couldn't really change into anything else... But making fire shoot from the ground was gonna be a problem. When Crevan did that Kurama had only a second or two to react, or he would be burnt to a crisp. Crevan gave the fox little time to think it over as he leapt forward, this time with Kuwabara's weapon in his hand. Kurama lashed his whip out, tripping Crevan up as the whip grasped the demons ankle. Crevan hissed falling back as the thorns ripped at his ankle. Quickly though he reacted, and used Kuwabara's ability to extend the spirit sword.  
  
Kurama frowned, as the blade shot at him, he quickly flicked his wrist, pulling the whip back to him, gashing up Crevan's ankle, and darted away. Kurama cursed lightly as the blade followed him around, he had forgotten it could do that. It was slow though, and the youko easily evaded it. He paled slightly as he was soon face to face with Yuusuke's spirit gun. He leapt, flipping over the ball of energy, and quickly twisted. He landed, and leapt to the side, but not in time to avoid having the blade of the rei ken slash open his side. Kurama hissed, wincing and gritting his teeth, catching himself from falling. He turned, ready to summon his whip and lash the shit out of Crevan for that, but he found a fist of black fire in his face. He gave a shriek of pain as his face was burnt badly, his nose broken. He staggered back, calling his whip and lashing forward blindly.  
  
He could tell he had hit his mark as Crevan also gave a shriek of pain. Crevan fell back, his gashed up and swollen ankle giving beneath him. Both demons seemed to take a break, avoiding each others as they tended to their wounds. Crevan was trying to heal the gash in his leg and stomach, and trying to pull the barb out of his left arm. Kurama was holding his face and the gash in his side, also trying to heal them. Kurama hesitantly opened his eyes praying he hadn't been blinded. He was half disappointed and relieved as he found he could see, but his vision was blurry to the point where everything was pretty much colorful blurs. Everything began to focus slowly, but he couldn't wait long enough for it to fully clear. He was having slightly trouble breathing because of the blood coming from his noise, and the blood sticking to his throat.  
  
He made out a dark blur, figuring it to be Crevan. Growling he changed into his fox form slipping into the shadows and underbrush. He wouldn't let Crevan take him by surprise again. The only ki coming from the demon was healing ki, so there were no attacks Kurama would have to watch for. Kurama continued to heal his face as he remained in the protection of the trees and brush. If Crevan approached the mass of thorn bushes, ivy, grasses, and trees where Kurama was hiding, he would have to fend off the mass of plant life. Both demons were getting low on ki, so Kurama figured the fight wouldn't last too much longer, or so he hoped. Kurama's eyes widened and he gave a yelp as he was suddenly picked up and thrown, crashing into a tree. He landed harshly, struggling onto his feet again. His golden eyes darted around, spotting the being that had thrown him, Crevan.  
  
Kurama mentally slapped himself. He had forgotten that Crevan was a master at illusions, meaning the Crevan in the center healing himself was a illusion. Obviously while his eyes had been shut, Crevan had made a illusion and darted off to hide and heal. His claws dug into the dirt beneath his paws, his 4 tails fluffing and bristling in rage, and his lips curling back to show dozens of sharp ivory teeth. Crevan chuckled and wagged one of his index fingers.  
  
"Silly fox. Seems your memory is failing you. Falling for such a simple trick as that. Tsk tsk." Kurama gave a hiss, sick of the demons mocking. Quickly he morphed back into his humanoid form. This was growing annoying, at this rate he would either be skewered or bleed to death before he could kill Crevan. Suddenly a soft whisper caught his attention. His ears folded back, struggling to hear the voice.  
  
"Remember... Remember me... Remember yourself." Kurama frowned. What the hell? Remember himself? He knew himself better then any one, so what was the voice talking about... He blinked surprised as visions of his dream flashed in his mind, giving over the parts where there were little gaps. He frowned, so thats what the voice was talking about... But what was he supposed to remember? He paled and quickly leapt, nearly getting another face full of Crevan's burning fist again. He winced, holding his head as loud screams rang through his head, each from a different person. He recognized several voices that kept talking, their voices whispered into the wind.  
  
"It's not your fault you know... You tried, but those idiots attacked you and stole the antidote..." ~Korunue... My best friend...~  
  
"Yes! I finally did the damned knot right! ... AH! MY TAIL! MY POOR BABY! KURAMA! GET MY TAIL OUT OF THE KNOT!!!" ~FireMouse... The crazy fire demon/tiger spirit/mouse spirit mix...~  
  
"Here... Take this, its the pendent of the fire guardian... My mother made it a long time ago... and now that I'm passing on... I need you... to... watch it... for... me...." ~Rain... The last living gold youko... Like a older sister to me...~  
  
"Kurama... Are you SURE we should be doing this? I mean... What if we get caught?" ~Goomba... Always so cautious... Something uncommon for a male Grund demon~  
  
"Pass it! Pass it to me! OW! I said pass it Kurama! Not beam me in the head!" ~Terk... The only female purple panther spirit I had ever seen that always seemed high on cat nip...~  
  
Kurama once again twisted out of the way just in time to miss a fist of flames to the gut. Why were the voices of his childhood friends coming to him now? He needed to concentrate on fighting! Not memories of the past! Once more the female voice came to his mind, whispering softly.  
  
"Remember my gift to you... Our years together, our fights for one another, and our love for each other." Kurama frowned, finally recognizing the voice.  
  
"Mother?" Crevan paused slightly, growling, ~Shit! He is remembering!~ He was gonna have to move fast if this was going to work. Thankfully Kurama was getting distracted by something. Crevan leapt back, he would have to use the Kokuryuhaa to finish Kurama off. He smirked, holding out both hands, calling dark energy to himself.  
  
~COME AND OBAY ME DARK DRAGON OF REIKAI!~ Kurama though remained oblivious, his eyes unfocused as he drifted off into a world of his own.  
  
.:*:.  
  
We must have been running for ten minute though the woods when mother stopped. Some where along the line she set me down. I don't remember the worgs surrounding us, but they must have cause my mother began to glow a light golden color. I remember standing slightly behind and to the right of her right leg. I think I was clinging to her pants, though I'm not sure. My mother growled darkly, her ki reaching heights I had never seen her do before. I had felt the ki of my father and his clan as they fought, but never had I seen my mother fight, I had never even seen her get angry. I was shocked though as her ki rose to meet my fathers, and then sored beyond it. The demons around us had their mounts pause slightly. Their leader was standing on a large rock outcrop in the distance, perched upon his Worg. He frowned and called out to his clan members.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Kill the vixen in her pup and bring their skins to me!" I gave a slight whimper. My father had always told me stories of how my mother had once been a great warrior of the golden youko clan, but I had never believed him, until now at least. My whimper must have done the trick. My mother gave a shriek of rage and from her form burst out a huge ring of fire, soon the entire forest as far as the eye could see was filled with flames, but no flames I had ever seen before. They were a color of gold, nearly white flames. What made me nervous though was the fact that, only the demons trying to attack us were burning. Me and my mother stood among the flames unharmed. Not a single tree or animal seemed to burn or cry in agony, infarct, the flames felt cool, but the Worg clan didn't seem to think so. They all cried out in agony, and burnt to ashes.  
  
The leader, the only one no touched by the flames had fled, taken by surprise of the flames. My mother was a keep of White Fire, something rare and powerful. I later was told that you could summon spirits using that ability, and they would take their forms in white fire. I had never seen it, but I could image creatures with bodies of white fire, attacking those that dared to hurt me and my mother.  
  
.:*:.  
  
She reached down, and picked me up, holding me as I was finally able to grasp something real other then the rose in this realm. After a moment she sat down, and I felt a warmth flow over me. I looked, but couldn't see what was happening, but some how I knew, she was awakening something within me... She was awakening the ability of White Fire that was held within my spirit.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Kurama held his head, groaning slightly as the wash of memories came back. He paled suddenly as he was hit with the huge feeling of Crevan's ki. His golden eyes flicked open to find Crevan before him, laughing insanely, surrounded by black fire. Suddenly Crevan gave a cry and the Kokuryuhaa shot forward. Crevan though was taken by surprised as Kurama stood his grown, his eyes shutting and face tensing in concentration. He gave a angered cry as he saw a symbol of a golden fox glowing upon Kurama's left shoulder, the mark his mother gave him when she had awoke his ability of White Fire within him. Kurama reached out, calling forth the spirits of past. Crevan paled and called out as a fox made of White Fire burst forward from Kurama's body, Kurama had called the spirit of his mother letting her take her fox form using Kurama's fire.  
  
"NO! Damn it! I WILL KILL YOU!!!" The Dragon roared, splitting to form a body with 5 long necks, each with a open mawed head. The fire made of fire hissed, leaping on top the head of one of the dragons, she darted about and round the necks using her long fire tails, that reached back to Kurama's body, to wrap about and hold together the necks of the dragon. Turning she latched onto the neck of the one of the dragons. Sparks of a faint golden white hue, and purplish black flew about. The dragon cried out in pain as the fangs made of fire from the fox lashed. The fox though let go leaping back. Before the dragon could lunge forth out, she threw her head back giving a yipping howl out, and a white of white fire came from her form and slammed into the dragon, ripping at it, and tearing apart.  
  
Both Kurama and Crevan dropped to the ground, panting and sweating. The form of the fox flickered and grew small, her tails no longer wrapped around Kurama's arm. Quickly she trotted back, rubbing her head against Kurama's body before she absorbed into Kurama's body. Kurama blink and took a deep breath as the second she entered him, he felt as if he hadn't used a ounce of his ki. He quickly got over his shock standing with a smirk and walking forward, his body now wreathed in the white, nearly golden flames. The entire forest seemed to glow. Crevan paled, feeling death slowly coming upon him. Kurama snarled and leapt as Crevan started to scramble to his feet. His right hand latched around the black skinned throat of the illusion demon, his eyes narrowing and his smirk fading as he spoke.  
  
"Never... EVER... Mess with my mate, or my mother... EVER..." With that the entire clearing and some of the surrounding forest seemed to erupt into flames of white fire. Crevan blinked though as the fire didn't burn him. He glanced around, nothing seemed to be actually burning, and nothing smelt of smoke. Kurama's smirk reappeared.  
  
"There was something that some one forgot to tell you about me..." Crevan frowned, noticing that Kurama was using the same phrase he had used every time he told the Spirit Detectives something new about his abilities.  
  
"I can control what, and what not, my white fire burns..." Crevan paled, his mouth opening, but his words were cut off as suddenly his world erupted in pain. His gave a deafening shriek as his flesh began to burn away his bones blackening. Soon though he grew silent, and his body turned to ash. Kurama frowned down at the pile of ash, kicking it with his foot causing a small cloud to rise up. He glanced over at the others, the flames about them disappearing, allowing him to see them. He saw the poison seep from their wounds, and the bite marks fade away, they were fine now. He glanced around at the area around himself, the rest of the clearing, and some of the surrounding forest that was still covered in fire. The dancing white, gold tinted, flames seemed to hold him in a trance, only broken as he heard several groans.  
  
He glanced over to see the others slowly getting to his feet Botan and Yukina arriving, probably to heal any wounds.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Yuusuke groaned sitting up. If he hadn't known that his head ache was from the fight, he could have sworn he had a hang over. He was distract from his thoughts as he heard several other groans. His eyes flickered open as e heard a few gasps. His eyes grew wide as he looked around. He saw Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shori, and Botan, but what took him by surprise was the dancing light gold flames about them. What made him more nervous was the fact that the flames were giving off cool air. He noticed though that Hiei and the others were staring else where. He turned his body, looking to see what had caught their attention, praying it was Crevan. He gave a soft yelp as he saw Kurama standing there, his head turned, eyes staring at them, surrounded in the fire. The fire didn't seem to be burning him, and he didn't seem to be in pain, though he had several wounds.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Kurama watched as his friends and mother slowly awoke, sitting up right. He stayed silent as he saw a few of them gasp and stare at him wide eyed. It took Yuusuke a while, but he saw the Detective look at him, and he heard a soft yelp come from the boy. His blank face faltered, giving a frown, as the world quivered, and went black. He felt the ground slam into him, though he felt no pain as he drifted off into a world of dreams.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kali: Oo Whoo! Done! ^^; Looks like I'll be doing the next chapter tonight for two reasons. 1) I had already started it, but cut it and pasted it as the start of the next chapter, cause stopping at his cliff hanger seemed best, and 2) I wanna make up for taking so long to update this story, plus the hard part is over and I'm having a good time ^^... *adds a 3rd reason spontaneously* And I want to finish the sequel to Wilted Rose so I can start a silly fic that I planned a LOOOONG time ago.  
  
Kurama: -_- I remember that... wasn't that the one you made up when you and Sam had a sleep over and you two were hyper and high on koolaid?  
  
Kali: XD Yeah.  
  
Kurama: Damn...  
  
Nuria: DAMN!  
  
Hiei: NOW who is the one teaching her to curse?  
  
Kurama: *Cough* Not me... I would NEVER do that...   
  
Hiei: ... Baka  
  
Kurama: ^^  
  
Kali: ^^; Yeah... any way....  
  
Nuria: R&R!  
  
Kali: XD *Pets Nuria* I have trained you well! 


	13. Apologies and Explinations

Kali: WHOOOOOOOO! CAHPTER 13! ^^ My lucky number and... THE FINAL CHAPTER! Sorry if this and 12 took a while to get up, I wanted to post them at the same time to make up for the long wait, as I said in chapter 12. *Is listening to The Kids Aren't Alright, which she found made as a YYH music video* *Drools* Gooooooood soooooong.  
  
Kurama: ... Your drool is making hte keyboard spark...  
  
Kali: O.O NO MY NEW KEYBOARD! TORI!  
  
Kurama: ... I still can't believe you named your keyboard after your Internet wife... and I can't believe you married your best friend over the Internet.  
  
Kali: *Is also female* I twas a joke first off... ^^; which we still have going cause we got no lives and... MY POOR KEYBOARD! *Kali is proud of her keyboard because its black, silver, had a red sticker, and green lights* XD Its my Kurama and Hiei keyboard... To bad there is no gold... *gets her gold paint marker and writes Tori on it*  
  
Nuria: O.O PAINT MARKER! *Steals Kali's silver and gold paint marker, and her mothers red and green permanent markers, and Kali's black permanent marker* *Gets hyper because of the fumes from drawing all over Kali's desk with them* WHEEEE!  
  
Hiei: ... You got paint markers and permanent markers in out colors?  
  
Kali: ^^; yeah... *Note Kali's project is black, silver, gold, greed, and red* *cough*  
  
Kurama: *Trying to calm Nuria down*  
  
Kali: *Is now listening to a Hiei music video made with Staring at the Sun* *Sobs* I dun own YYH, but the plot, the element properties of White Fire, and the original characters. Are. MINE.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yuusuke and Kuwabara called out as they saw Kurama frown and fall forward. Hiei growled and darted forward, reaching Kurama just as he hit the ground. Yukina was quick to follow the fire demon. The second Kurama frowned, the flames had flickered and died, and Yuusuke felt the cool breeze fade. The two teens started to get up to see Kurama, but Botan stopped the two. her face serious as she spoke.  
  
"You two need healing, Hiei and Yukina can take care of Kurama." It was then that the two noticed the states of each other, Hiei, and finally took full notice of Kurama's wounds. Yuusuke frowned, so Crevan HAD tried to pick them off one by one... Seemed that he had taken the 3 of them first, to weaken them and get full control of their powers so that he could take down Kurama... But why did he want to kill Kurama? Yuusuke sighed and decided to ask Hiei later. He blinked, remembering Shori as he glanced over her and saw her staring wide eyes, a look of shock mixed with guilt as she watched Hiei and Yukina tend to her "son". Yuusuke couldn't help feel bad for her. She may have rejected Kurama as her son and hurt his feelings, but he couldn't really blame her. Her life had been completely normal to her eyes. She had a good home, job, and the perfect son.  
  
Then suddenly she was getting nightmares of her son turning into a demon, and killing her, getting a strange bite wound, then finding that her son really was that demon in the dream, and that he had been lying to her for years. Then to top it off she was dragged into a crazy battle, and thrown into more nightmares, then to wake up to find the person who she had always thought of as a son surrounded by a strange cool fire and dying. Yuusuke watched, not noticing the painful poking and prodding of Botan, as Shori stood up and meekly made her way towards the 2 demons tending to her "son". Kuwabara was also watching silently, a similar look of sympathy on his face.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Hiei glanced up, his eyes narrowing as he watched the human woman approach. He wanted to give her a good slap to the face for hurting Kurama like she had, but Yukina's sad look stopped him from doing anything, and Hiei went back to ripping his shirt into trips to wrap Kurama's wounds. They had taken what was left of Kurama's bloody, torn, and burnt tunic off and used what little clean areas there were to wipe pooling blood off his body. Hiei frowned and cursed softly as he ran out of clean areas of his shirt to wrap Kurama's wounds with. He blinked slightly in surprise as Shori held out her blazer from work for him to use. Taking it silently Hiei gave a nod in thanks, Yukina smiling slightly at Hiei with a "I told you so" sort of look. (Ugh, not sure if I have Yukina knowing Hiei is her brother in this story... But I'll just say she does. *Bets 5 dollars that she said some where in one of the early chapters that Yukina doesn't know*) Hiei shook his head softly, allowing his sister to tease him silently.  
  
Hiei blinked surprised as Shori sat, holding Kurama's head in her lap. He went back to work wrapping Kurama's wounds, letting his thoughts wander. She had probably figured that Kurama had gotten these wounds to save them from Crevan, and how he had grown so angry at Crevan before when she was in danger. Indeed it had dawned upon Shori that even though he looked different, and she had rejected him and hurt him, he still seemed to love her just as much as he did before. He had opened himself to her and told her everything, telling every single thing that he had lied to her about before... Besides... His ears were cute looking. She grinned faintly, tweaking one of his ears slightly, scratching behind the other.  
  
Both Yukina and Hiei blinked as Kurama's right foot twitched and they could hear him purring faintly. They glanced over to see Shori grinning slightly and scratching behind one of Kurama's ears. Yukina giggled slightly and Hiei shook his head, leaning forward slightly to hide a smile. It faded though as he wondered if Kurama had mentioned their relationship to Shori, he REALLY didn't want any more surprises to come between Kurama and his mother that would cause either to become upset again.  
  
.:*:.  
  
It had taken a while but Botan had finally gotten both of the boys patched up, though they still have a few wounds and would be sore for a week or two. She made her way over to Hiei, and began to heal him with what energy was left, despite his angry pretests and curses. Yukina got him to calm down and when she felt Kurama was healed enough she used her remaining energy to help Botan heal Hiei, who by now was sulking angrily. Shori watched in amusement before frowning slightly and raising a question.  
  
"How are you going to get Suii-Kurama back?" At that everyone either frowned or groaned. There was no way the women could carry a 7 foot tall youko, even if he was extremely light for his height, and none of the males where in the condition to carry a kitsune on their back. Botan frowned, summoning her oar.  
  
"I could probably fly him to Genkai's temple... but I might be seen and I can't fly and hold him right at the same time..." Hiei frowned slightly.  
  
"I can hold him... If you can fly right..." Botan gave a angry yelp and swung her oar at Hiei's head, but the demon jumped back, avoiding the hit.  
  
"Jerk! Of course I can fly right!" Yuusuke snorted at that.  
  
"I feel bad for whoever was your flying instructor..." Botan gave another shout and swung at Yuusuke's head. Unfortunitly for him, he wasn't as quick on his feet as Hiei, and earned himself a nice large bump on the head. Grumbling Yuusuke rubbed his head as Botan and Hiei climbed onto the oar, managing to get Kurama on with them. The two looked slightly uncomfortable. Hiei trying to hold on to Kurama with one hand, and onto the oar with the other, and Botan had Kurama leaning on her slightly. After adjusting themselves for a moment, Botan finally took off, Yuusuke sighed and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Time to visit the old hag again..." At the thought of all those steps Yuusuke and Kuwabara groaned, leaving Yukina to giggle and Shori to look confused.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Kurama's golden eyes flickered open slowly, the world slowly starting to focus. He smiled slightly as a certain black haired, crimson eyed, fire demon came into view. Hiei allowed himself a faint smile as he sat by Kurama side.  
  
"About time." Kurama smirked slightly, and stretched, giving a large fanged yawn. Reaching up, and minding a few wounds, Kurama pulled Hiei down next to him, curling up next to the fire demon on the bed they were on, nuzzling Hiei's neck with his nose. Hiei snorted softly at the animal like nuzzling that Kurama was giving him.  
  
"Hn... Baka Kits-- Hey!" Hiei glared at Kurama, who held a large, very fox like grin of mischeviousness. Hiei rubbed his neck and grumbled softly.  
  
"No bitting..." Kurama responded, poking Hiei's nose.  
  
"No baka kitsune's either." Hiei stayed silent, his glare growing darker. It faded away as Kurama pulled away, stretching again. Hiei then noticed the marking on Kurama's arm. He frowned slightly and pointed to the golden fox mark on Kurama's shoulder.  
  
"What's that?" Kurama frowned sitting up and turning his head, twisting his arm gingerly, mindful of wound, to look at it. Hiei frowned as Kurama's eyes flickered, emotions quickly coming and going. Confusion, sorrow, anger, love, hate, realization, pride, longing, and finally back to sorrow again.  
  
"MY mother." Hiei frowned, confused for a moment when he remembered the fact that Kurama had once had a demon mother. Lightly tracing the outside of the mark with his finger, causing Kurama to shiver slightly, Hiei spoke.  
  
"When did she give you that?" Kurama frowned, thinking back.  
  
"Around 1420 years ago..." Hiei blinked surprised. He knew Kurama was old, but not that OLD! He smirked slightly, giving into temptation.  
  
"You're and old geezer." Kurama blinked, surprised, but then quickly glazed and wholloped Hiei with his pillow.  
  
"Thats the last time I tell you anything..." Kurama's tail puffed up slightly in playful annoyance. Hiei smirked and reached over, scratching behind Kurama's ear. Immediately, Kurama's scowl faded and he gave a faint purring noise. After a moment he pulled his head away and glared again.  
  
"Thats not getting you out of trouble this time Hiei." Hiei frowned, trying his best to pout, and he was doing a pretty miserable job at it too. he glared frustrated, and before Kurama could react, he leaned forward and pulled Kurama into a kiss. For a second Kurama resisted, but he quickly gave in, nipping softly at Hiei's lips, leaning into the demon. The two jumped slightly though and pulled back, looking for a second like two kids caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Shori was standing in the door way, her face red from blushing at catching the two demon's kissing. She quickly shuffled forward, her face still meek, and her eyes gazing at the floor. Hiei moved off the bed and over to the other side of the room, and Kurama shifted so he was sitting cross legged on the best, his tail across his lap.  
  
Shori sat down next to him, both looking uncomfortable for a moment or so. After a moment, Shori leaned over, wrapping her arms around Kurama, her head leaning on his arm as she hugged him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Suiichi..." Kurama blinked slightly surprised by the hug, but more so by the use of his human name. He was slightly hesitant, but he hugged Shori back softly. After a moment they both pulled back,and Shori stared down at her hands that were folded in her lap.  
  
"I Shouldn't have acted like I had... But... After all these years of thinking I had a normal son... And that dream... It had scared me, and I wasn't thinking clearly... I hadn't given myself enough time to think about things and cool down... I treated you so unfairly!" her voice seemed to waver. Kurama frowned and hugged her again. His youko side feeling awkward at the use of physical contact in a loving manner with some one other then Hiei.  
  
"Its not your fault... I should have told you before... but I had been worried about what you would think of me... and Crevan," His voice grew dark at the use of the name, causing Shori to tense for a second, though she relaxed when his voice was normal as he continued, "had toyed with you." Shori smiled as he pulled away. She stood and patted him on the shoulder, allowing another small grin as she tweaked his ear and he seemed to pout slightly in annoyance. She soon blushed again though as she spoke.  
  
"I'll leave you with your... er, Hiei." She quickly moved out of the room. Kurama glanced at Hiei on the wall, giving him a suggestive look. The fire demon rolled his eyes, but before either could say anything, Kuwabara, Yuusuke, Botan, and Yukina burst into the room... Well, more like Yuusuke and Kuwabara burst in, Yukina and Botan just followed. Yuusuke grinned, hugging Kurama, forgetting about the youko's wounds till he heard Kurama hiss, Hiei growl, and felt Kurama bite his shoulder lightly in warning that he was getting angry. Yuusuke yelped and let go quickly, sweat dropping and holding his hands in front of him.  
  
"Gomen! I forgot about your injuries." Kurama's angry look faded too one of amusement as Hiei rolled his eyes and commented.  
  
"Yuusuke, practically the only thing he is wearing is bandages." This caused Yukina and Botan to sweatdrop and blush slightly, and Kuwabara and Yuusuke to blink, and take a good like at the Youko. Sure enough, the only thing Kurama had on OTHER then bandages, where a pair of white boxers, which were supplied from Shizuru, who had stolen them from Kuwabara's dresser and cut a hole in them for Kurama's tail. Kuwabara sulked.  
  
"Those were mine..." Yuusuke snickered slightly before growing serious.  
  
"Hey Kurama... What was with the fire that was in the forest when we woke up?" This caused everyone to grow serious, their eyes turning to Kurama. The youko frowned, seeming uncomfortable. He was hoping they wouldn't ask him about it. It would just raise a bunch of questions and discussions of the past that he didn't want, but they deserved to know in a way.  
  
"Its a special element... White Fire..." Hiei looked slightly surprised before frowning again, he had heard of that... It was extremely rare. Genkai by this time had stepped into the room, and took over for the youko.  
  
"White Fire?" Kurama nodded. Genkai thought for a moment before speaking.  
  
"White Fire, a extremely rare element. Few have it, and it can only be gained through parents, or taking the blood of some one who has it, and doing some special spell and drinking the blood." Everyone glanced at Kurama, causing him to give a annoyed glare.  
  
"My MOTHER gave it to me... I don't drink blood for power..." Yuusuke sweat dropped, not wanting to make Kurama any angrier, so he quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Does it do something special other then being a weird color? Well... Then again, Hiei's is a weird color too..." Genkai glanced at Kurama, letting him explain. Kurama was silent for a moment before explaining.  
  
"Hai, it has special effects. The controller can summon a spirit, and the spirit will make its body out of fire, and will usually fight for you if you ask it to. Also the one who controls it can tell it what, and what not, to burn... So i could light the entire forest on fire, and tell it to burn only animals, and not plants, and it would do just that... or I could tell it to only burn a specific being, and nothing else, and it would burn that on particular creature, and nothing else." Yuusuke blinked.  
  
"So that's what you did to Crevan? You spread your fire through the forest and told it to only burn him?" Kurama shook his head slightly.  
  
"Yes and no... He was still in the clearing, and even before I told it to burn him, I was holding him by his throat... I'm not quiet sure why I had set my fire through the clearing and some of the forest... I guess... To scare him... or to make sure he didn't get away." Kuwabara blinked and pointed to the burn marks on Kurama's cheeks, and his bandaged sides.  
  
"Then why are you burnt?"  
  
"He was using Hiei's black fire on me." This gained a dark glare from Hiei.  
  
"Did he use my dragon?" Kurama nodded.  
  
"Hai, near the end... I summoned a spirit..." Yuusuke cut in, asking a question Kurama had hoped he wouldn't.  
  
"Whose spirit?" The others frowned slightly, catching onto Kurama's slight hesitation, and his soft tone.  
  
"The spirit of my demon mother. She made the body of her fox form out of fire, and fought the dragon, beating it." The others blinked, surprised. So... White Fire was stronger then Hiei's black fire? Well... It wasn't TOO surprising. Being they had seen others take Hiei's dragon head on and either deflect it, or absorb it, like Bui and Mukuro. Still... That had to have taken a TON of energy... not to mention Kurama had to be pretty damn strong to keep it under control. Yuusuke frowned.  
  
"How come you never used to before?" Kurama frowned.  
  
"Didn't know I could... I didn't even though I had the ability." Botan blinked, taking her turn to question.  
  
"Could you use it again?" Kurama shrugged, growing tired of all the questions, especially ones that were kind of obvious.  
  
"Probably. Though, like Hiei's dragon... it would be a one time in a fight thing I guess..." Yukina moved forward, ending the questioning as she made a quick check over of Kurama's wounds. Yuusuke and Kuwabara looked confused, though they seemed less confused then they had been before. Genkai had already left, along with Botan, and Hiei was leaning against the wall with his eyes shut. Finding everything to her liking Yukina smiled and left, reminding Kurama to get some rest. Now with everyone gone Hiei took a few steps forward as he pushed off the wall and then opened his eyes. He blinked as he looked around and Kurama wasn't in sight. He gave a soft yelp and jumped slightly as suddenly from behind Kurama pounced on him, nearly causing both of the demons to fall on the floor. Hiei growled and pried Kurama off, dragging Kurama over to the bed and shoving him down onto it.  
  
"Baka... Youko," Kurama frowned as Hiei dodged around his rule from before, "Don't do that." Kurama's sulking was forgotten though as Hiei kissed him.  
  
"Sleep." Kurama sulked, and then grinned. Kurama wrapped is arms around Hiei's one arm and he rubbed his cheek on Hiei's shoulder. His voice was nearly purring as he spoke.  
  
"Come on Hiei... Lets do something, other then sleeping." Hiei rolled his eyes and reached over, flicking off the light.  
  
"Yes, like turning off the lights and pulling the blankets up, then shutting our eyes and dreaming." Kurama glared and grumbled something before pressing his body against Hiei's and wrapping his arms around the demon. Sighing softly Kurama buried his face in Hiei's neck and drifted off to sleep. Hiei smiled fondly down at his itooshi.  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kali: DONE! ALL DONE! ... *Sobs* I'm gonna miss this story! Damn... Its taken me nearly 3 whole months to do this... I'm so slow!  
  
Kurama: ...  
  
Hiei: ...  
  
Kali: ...  
  
Nuria: ...  
  
Kali: Erm... why are we "..."?  
  
Kurama: Because we don't know what to say?  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Nuria: FWEEEE!  
  
Kurama: ... I can't see Hiei saying sweet dreams...  
  
Hiei: Whats that supposed to mean? At least I waited until you were asleep...  
  
Kurama: *Sulks* I wanted to hear it though...  
  
Kali: Its irony... Note how the whole story is based off nightmares... and then the last line is SWEET dreams.  
  
Nuria: So... sleepy...  
  
Kali: Oo You were sleeping nearly the whole story!  
  
Nuria: *Shrugs and makes herself comfy and Kurama and Hiei's bed and falls asleep*  
  
Kali: ^^; Right... Any way... R&R and see you next time! HAPPY HUNTING ALL! 


End file.
